


Dick Pic

by Hetaliano



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Angst, Anxiety, Denial, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Retching, Sexting, Underage Drinking, Well trying to, dick pic, idk how old though, idk what else to tag yet, let me know if I missed anything, the previous isn't Style, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 33,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetaliano/pseuds/Hetaliano
Summary: W: So??W: Are you gonna send it or what?S: I didW: No, you didn’tS: Haha, very funny Wendy.S: You know, joking about a man’s dick size can really hurt him. :(W: No Stan, I’m serious. I haven’t gotten anything.ORStan sends a dick pic. It doesn't go to his girlfriend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bold for text  
> Italics for thoughts  
> Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Also, did S21 EP2 kill anyone else, because it's killed me. *Screams CREEK*

**WT: So??**

**SM: So what?**

**WT: Are you gonna send it or what?**

**SM: I did**

**WT: No**

**WT: You didn’t**

**SM: Haha, very funny Wendy.**

**SM: You know, joking about a man’s dick size can really hurt him.** **:(**

**WT: No Stan, I’m serious. I haven’t gotten anything.**

**SM: Check again, coz I’m sure I sent it**

A notification popped up at the top of his screen, a message from Kyle.

**KB: STAN!!**

**KB: WTF??!!!!!???**

Stan froze as he exited his chat with Wendy, the screen before him making it clear that he had in fact not sent his dick pic to Wendy. It had instead gone to his long time best friend, Kyle.

“Shit! Shitshitshit oh my god what the hell?!” He pulled up his chat with Wendy.

**WT: Nope, still nothing.**

**WT: Stan?**

**WT: Babe you still there?**

**SM: Sorry, um**

**SM: Can I put our convo on hold for a sec?**

**WT: Um? Fine?**

**SM: Thanks**

He tapped on Kyle’s username, opening the chat.

**SM: THAT WASN’T MEANT FOR YOU I SWEAR**

**KB: WHAT THE HELL?!?!!**

**KB: WHY ARE YOU SNAPCHATTING YOUR DICK**

**KB: THAT’S SO STUPID**

**SM: Shut up man**

**SM: Wendy’s overseas**

**SM: Don’t tell me you haven’t done it**

**KB: I’ve never snapchatted my dick to my best friend**

**SM: It’s not like we’ve never seen each other’s dicks before**

**KB: NEVER HARD!!!!**

**SM: Omg stop**

**SM: Please**

**SM: Just forget it ever happened**

**Kyle replayed your snap!**

**Kyle took a screenshot!**

**SM: KYLE WHAT THE FUCK**

**SM: WHY**

**SM: I CANT WTF**

**KB: Who knows when this might come in handy?**

**SM:…**

**SM:………….DO YOU EVEN REALISE HOW WEIRD THAT SOUNDS???**

**KB: OH GOD**

**KB: I MEANT AS BLACKMAIL**

**KB: NOT ANYTHING WEIRD**

**SM: DELETE IT**

**KB: Nope**

**SM: FUCK KYLE DELETE IT**

**KB: Not happening**

**SM: I HOPE SOMEONE GOES THROUGH YOUR PHONE AND FINDS IT YOU PERVY ASSHOLE**

**SM: THATLL RAISE SOME QUESTIONS**

**SM: NOONE CAN PROVE ITS MINE**

**KB: Sure about that?**

**KB: I know a few people who probably could.**

**SM: ASGFKJAISLNDKJ FUCK YOU KYLE**

Powering off his phone, he collapsed hard on his back in bed. He really didn’t want to hear anymore smartass remarks. Stan sighed. He had no energy to be mad about something that was his fault to begin with. A chuckle escaped his lips. _Imagine his face when he opened it. He would have been so freaked out. Did he actually look? Like, when he replayed it?_ He fidgeted, a familiar feeling of heat pooling in his abdomen.

“Shit.” He’d been hard only minutes ago, but he’d forgotten in amongst all the stress of the lost dick pic situation, and it had died down. He tried to ignore it, switching his mind to other things, but it kept reverting back to Kyle. _Remember that time in class when Kyle- No._ _Would he ‘use’ his screenshot? Stop. Has he ever seen another dude’s hard dick? He’s not gay stupid. And neither are you! Wendy, think of Wendy, she’s your girlfriend. Boobs. Remember when she sucked you off the other day? How hot was that? Imagine what Kyle would- I’m not gay!_  In a last ditch effort, he turned his phone back on. Kyle had sent one more message.

**KB: Love you too <3**

Those three words sent the tiny bit of self-control Stan had been gripping onto for dear life out the window. He closed his eyes as his fingers found the base of his cock, wrapping around it. A soft moan escaped his lips as he dragged his hand slowly upwards, then back down. His thumb brushed over the tip. He imagined Kyle above him, one hand on his dick and the other tracing lines on his stomach. He groaned. Kyle was shirtless, in loose fitting tracksuit pants. He envisioned the constellation of freckles that decorated the boy’s face and shoulders, the bumpy scar on his abdomen from his kidney transplant.

He picked up the pace. The piercing green eyes. The intense red curls. He’s wearing a mischievous smirk, his pale skin flustered. A hand goes to his mouth and he bites down to hide his moans. He imagines Kyle telling him to keep quiet; his parents are downstairs. He switches the hand in his mouth for his shirt. Kyle’s voice is in his ear, echoing through his head. He thrusts up into his hand, becoming unbearably close to release. A high pitched moan is muffled by the fabric as he continues thrusting up.

He comes with a barely muffled scream of his best-friend’s name. He lays there for a minute, trying to catch his breath and let his mind catch up. When it did, he rolled onto his side, burying his face into the pillow, the shame and embarrassment of his act sinking in. “Fuck,” he drew out the expletive, “I can’t believe I just did that.”

He felt gross, and not only from the fact he now needed a shower and a change of sheets. He’d just gotten off to thoughts of his best friend, a _**man**. Should I tell Wendy? No, it’s not like I actually did anything with Kyle, it was just some stupid fantasy. And I’m not in love with the guy or anything, he was just in my head at the time. Because I was angry, obviously. Do I tell her about the pic? I mean, sending it to Kyle would be better than having sent it to Bebe or something. She won’t let me hear the end of it. I’ll just tell her… I must have accidentally deleted it instead of sending it. Yeah, that works._

He pushed himself out of bed, feeling only marginally better about things. Not only was his long-time girlfriend overseas with her family, but now he was resorting to fantasy cheating on her. With his best friend. Who was a guy. The shame came creeping back and he contemplated crawling back into bed. He pressed on, making it to the bathroom with thankfully no familial encounters. He turned on the stream of water, stripping and getting underneath it. He let the water rush over him, closing his eyes and thinking of puppies. Puppies weren’t stressing him. Puppies weren’t the best friend he’d jerked off to, or his overseas girlfriend, or school, or work. They were just puppies, bumbling and living life. He sighed, thoughts of his gay dog Sparky coming to mind and again reminding him of Kyle. He turned off the water and dried off, tired of thinking.

He flopped back onto his bed, picking up his phone. Kyle’s message still sat there.

**KB: Love you too <3**

A pang of guilt shot through his chest and he exited the chat. _Stop stressing. It’s not like he knows you jerked off to him._ Stan sighed, opening Wendy’s chat.

**SM: Sorry, dad came in**

**WT: Right.**

**SM: I must have accidentally deleted the pic**

**SM: I can’t find it**

**WT: Sure**

**SM: What?**

**WT: Nothing**

**WT: Your dad was there for a long time**

**SM: Seriously Wendy, we’ve talked about this**

**WT: I can’t help it Stan, you’ve done it before.**

**SM: Wendy, think about it, you’re not even making sense**

**SM: And that thing with Bebe happened in elementary school and wasn’t even a thing**

**SM: It happened to all the boys**

**SM: You actually kissed Cartman once**

**SM: I should be worrying about you.**

**WT: Whatever**

**SM: I’m going to sleep if you’re just gonna keep using that stupid tone and not talk to me**

**WT: Fine, fuck off**

Stan put his phone down on his bedside table, sighing loudly. Wendy was the jealous type, and it didn’t help that their relationship had been falling apart recently. They’d both agreed that being apart for a month during summer break would be good for them, but now he was starting to worry it was just going to drive the wedge further; she’d only been gone four days and they were already fighting about something stupid. They’d been together since third grade, with only a few minor scuffles and break ups, but now it was like a switched had been flicked and they were suddenly incompatible.

He closed his eyes, really wanting the day to end and really not wanting to dwell on his failing love life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that smut wasn't too terrible aha


	2. Chapter 2

Stan woke up to his phone ringtone. He sleepily tried to find it, not bothering to open his eyes. When he did, he held it up to his face, cracking an eye open just enough to find the answer button.

“What?”

“Stan, what the hell? Where are you?”

Kyle. He rubbed at his eyes, repeating his earlier question.

A groan came from the other end of the phone. “Seriously man, are you still in bed?”

“Mm.”

Kyle sighed. “Well, get your ass to Luau’s Toys.”

He pushed himself up to lean against the headboard groggily. “What?”

“Dude, you only have one setting in the morning, don’t you? We’re lining up for the new Grand Theft Auto. ”

He ran a hand over his face in an attempt to wake up, making a conscious effort to say something that wasn’t ‘what’. “That’s today?”

“Obviously. Just hurry up, I’ve been here for like, half an hour already.”

He groaned. “Shit.”

“Yeah.”

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” He hung up the phone with a yawn, forcing his body out of bed, eyes mostly closed as he scanned his room for a shirt and pants. He settled on a relatively clean red shirt and some jeans. He made his way to the bathroom to clean himself up a bit, washing his face and brushing his teeth. He ran a hand through his hair, feeling somewhat more awake.

They’d been counting down the days until the game’s release, both agreeing to pay half. _I can’t believe I forgot._ He went back to his room to grab the money he needed and headed out of the house, collecting his coat on the way. The walk down to the store gave him time to think that he really didn’t need. Namely, how he’d face Kyle after yesterday.

He’d completely forgotten about the day before, only remembering by the time he’d actually left the house. _Seriously, stop stressing. He doesn’t know what happened, and it’s not like you love him, it was just a spur of the moment thing. You wanted Kyle with you because you were mad about Wendy, the fantasy was just a by-product because you happened to be horny and upset at the same time, okay? It doesn’t mean anything, and it impacts your relationship in no way._

He took a deep breath, trying to combat the uneasiness in his stomach as he approached the toy store. Kyle spotted him and waved, Stan waving back and heading over. The line was fairly long for a tiny Colorado mountain town, and he got quite a few dirty stares as he went to stand beside Kyle, who was about a third of the line from the unopened store.

He smiled as Stan stood beside him. “Nice to see you dragged yourself out of bed, sleeping beauty.” He leaned in closer. “Your shirt’s on backwards by the way.”

Stan looked down, confirming for himself that his shirt was indeed the wrong way. He groaned, taking his coat off and handing it to Kyle. He spun his shirt back the right way and put his coat back on, muttering a ‘thanks’ at the other boy.

Kyle just laughed, checking his watch. “Ten minutes until opening.” He peered around Stan, checking to see how long the line had gotten. He scoffed. “At least _someone_ was on the ball, or else we’d be all the way back there.”

“Mm.” He yawned.

“Damn, you’re still not awake?” Kyle smirked. He was currently shorter than Stan, but not by much, and recently they had a habit of swapping each time one of them had a growth spurt. He was leaning against the wall of the store, absently tapping his foot and smiling at him. Stan’s stomach churned at the expression and he decided now would be a good time to sit down.

Kyle moved to sit with him. “So… yesterday-“

Stan groaned, feeling the blood rush to his face instantly. He buried his head in his hands. “Please don’t. Especially not in a place like this.”

He laughed again, ruffling up his hair. “You didn’t wear your beanie?”

“It’s in the wash. Mum insisted.”

“Good, it was gross.”

“Like you can talk! You wear that ushanka literally everywhere.”

“Yeah, but it’s clean.”

Stan sighed. “How much longer? I want to go home.”

Kyle checked his watch again. “Pretty much five minutes.”

“I’m hungry.”

“We can stop by City Wok on the way back to yours.”

“Sounds good. I skipped a proper breakfast, might as well replace it with some shitty chicken.”

Kyle stretched. “Agreed.” He’d been waiting out here for nearly an hour; half of that alone. Stan felt bad, he really should have remembered, or at least brought him some food as an apology.

A few minutes later and the doors of the store opened. Stan spotted a police officer leaning on the building next door. _Must be to discourage any rowdy behaviour._ The man walked up to the doors of the toy store and begun ushering people in. _Okay, more like door security._ The line froze a few people before Stan and Kyle could make it inside as the door shut.

Kyle groaned. “For real?”

“They’ll be out in a minute and it’ll be our turn.”

“I know, but we’ve been waiting here forever.”

“They were waiting longer than us.”

“Stan, majority of the line was waiting here longer than you.”

“Not the point.”

He resumed his act of leaning on the wall. “We need a bigger store. Maybe we should have gone to Denver for this.”

“Yeah? And how would we have got there? We both barely have enough spare money for the game, let alone useless bus tickets to Denver.”

He shrugged, peering around the few people in front of them to see the doors. Patience wasn’t Kyle’s strong suit. The door opened and a couple people absently wandered out, and a couple more crowded in. They closed again and left Stan and Kyle at the front of the line.

“Seriously?” Kyle sighed, picking at a loose thread in his parka while they waited yet again for the doors to open.

“At least we’re at the front now, guaranteed in next time.”

“This fucker must earn shitloads on days like today.”

“I’ll bet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next were originally one big chapter, but I split them, because it would have been abnormally long in comparison with every other chapter aha so this is kinda like a short, filler chapter, more interesting stuff happens in the next :)


	3. Chapter 3

The boys were in and out of the toy store in a minute, excluding lining up for the cashier. The price tag had made both them and their wallets cringe, but they bought it regardless and moved onto City Wok. Too hungry to get takeout, they ate there, before heading back to Stan’s house, because he had the console. Kyle didn’t have one, but he didn’t mind, since Stan lived nearby and it meant he both got to play games and hang out with his friend.

After a curt greeting to Randy, who sat on the couch watching football, and speed walking to Stan’s room as fast as they could, Kyle sprawled over Stan’s bed as the other got the game ready.

“Right, question of the day, who gets first play?”

“Wanna flip for it?” Kyle pulled a quarter out of his pocket, tossing it to Stan.

Stan did as such, calling heads as it spun in mid-air. He caught the coin, flipping it. “Fuck, tails.”

Kyle grinned as the black haired boy pushed him, trying to make room for himself on his own bed. He purposely left the remote out of reach to achieve this goal. Kyle grabbed it, starting the game. A little bar popped up on a black screen, accompanied by three words: one hour remaining.

“An hour install time?! You’ve got to be kidding me.” He groaned loudly, flopping back on the bed, narrowly missing Stan’s knee with his head.

Stan laughed. “Well, if it’s any consolation, I heard Luau’s Toys ran out of the game, so at least we have it. Those people who missed out have to wait even longer.”

Kyle glared up at him. “Who cares! I still have to wait an hour to play it!” He sat up begrudgingly, but a sly smirk crossed his features. “So, how’d it blow over?”

“What?”

“You know, your phone sex with Wendy yesterday.”

Stan choked on his own spit, coughing loudly as his face reddened. “Okay, one: that was sexting, not phone sex, and two: why the hell does it matter?”

Kyle laughed, “I take it, badly?”

He sighed, picking up his bedcovers and fiddling with them absently. “Yes, badly.”

“Details.”

“Seriously? Are you twelve?”

 He shrugged. “You’re my best friend, it’s my job to know about everything that goes on in your life.”

Stan glared. “She got pissy at me.”

“What did you tell her?”

“I lost the photo and then my dad came in.”

“Oh my god, dude, lame!”

“Now she thinks I’m cheating on her.”

Kyle sighed. “Okay, more info. Why would she think that?”

“I…” he cleared his throat, “took a while to get back to her.”

He abruptly took his hands off the bed, laughing. “Gross man! Why didn’t you just tell her what you were doing?”

“B-Because… I couldn’t.” Stan felt his face redden further as he thought of yesterday.

“Come on Stan, you’ve been dating since third grade, I’m sure you’ve done and said grosser things to each other than that.”

“Shut. Up. Really.” He hid his face in his hands.

Kyle sighed. “Look man, I know you’re going through a rough patch with her at the minute. And I also know that that has been one hell of an extended minute.”

He was right. A year. A year ago was when he could pinpoint that their relationship had really been going downhill. He leaned back against the headboard.

“I… I really don’t want to step out of line or anything, but… maybe it’s time to… put an end to it.”

He rolled over. The thought had crossed his mind a number of times, but throwing years and years of a relationship down the drain? He didn’t know if he could do that. Surely it was just a rough patch, something they could get through, right?

“Stan… Do you… Do you love her?”

He sat upright, facing his best friend, taking a reflexive stance. “Of course I do!”

“Stan. Think seriously. Right now, over the past year. Do you love her?” Kyle’s serious expression froze him in place. _Do you love her? Of course! But… Do you?_ He leaned back against the headboard as he thought about it. _But now… Every interaction with her ends up in us fighting. I can barely stand to be around her these days. There is no love between us anymore, is there? I… I used to love her, she was the light of my life, I’d do anything for her. But now..._

Kyle moved closer, wearing a sympathetic expression. He put a hand on the other’s shoulder, hesitating for a moment before pulling him up and into his arms. “Hey, look, I know that was probably out of line. I shouldn’t have said something like that. I just… I can’t stand seeing you upset. I know Wendy makes you happy, but if it’s meant to happen, it’ll happen naturally. Don’t force it. Some time to see other people, some freedom to focus on yourself, I’m sure you both need that.”

Stan returned the embrace, slightly surprising the red head. “Thank you. I… I really needed to hear that.”

“No problem. It’s what I’m here for, right?”

Neither boy moved, and it wasn’t until Kyle heard a light snoring that he even thought about what was going on. Stan hadn’t even cried. _Was he holding back? Or did he know it was coming?_ He sighed. He’d stood by and idly watched as his best friend had been torn apart trying to maintain a failing relationship. Stan had turned to him on occasion, but he knew the boy was still attempting to uphold the perfect couple image, and behind that picture lay a lot of issues he hadn’t shared. Kyle could see right through him, but still didn’t say anything.

He rubbed the sleeping boy’s back softly. He admittedly had never really liked Wendy, but put up with her for Stan’s sake. She was a goody-two-shoes teachers pet. She radiated fakeness and held such an intense power over Stan she could get him to do anything she wanted. And, the straw that broke the camels back, was the time she kissed Cartman in front of everyone, while dating Stan. He’d been a wreck for a week afterwards, and the tiny shred of respect he had had for her was shattered. The first time they broke up, Stan was that distraught he turned goth. _Seriously though, what does he see in her?_

Kyle had been in few relationships in his time, and even less meaningful ones. The truth was, he wasn’t good with people. He had a short temper, and preferred hanging out with his friends over his girlfriend. He told himself he’d find the right person one day, someone who can deal with him and love him for who he was, not what they wanted him to be. Like the way Stan treated him. Ordinarily, Kyle was the voice of reason among his friends, but when he was mad, Stan was his logical side. He always knew the right thing to say to calm him down, knew the right times to leave him alone. _Stan would be the perfect girlfriend._

He laughed quietly. Stan’s hair smelt very slightly of vanilla. It was nice, relaxing.

“Kyle…”

Kyle jumped at the mention of his name, but Stan was still snoring away. He smiled. _Sleep talking, huh?_  He ran a hand lightly through the boy’s black hair. Everything was peaceful. Normally, this situation would seem weird, but, something about it was calming, right. Stan was calm, he wasn’t stressing over Wendy, or anything else for that matter.

The other boy sat bolt upright, smacking his head into Kyle’s chin, sending him reeling backwards. Stan gasped, shuffling over. “S-Shit, Kyle, are you okay?” His hands hovered around uselessly as Kyle glared at him, holding his jaw.

“Seriously dude, what the fuck?”

“S-Sorry, I didn’t mean…”

Kyle’s expression morphed into one of worry. “Are you okay?”

“What?” He froze, confused.

“You were sleeping peacefully ten seconds ago.”

“Oh, I… uh…” His face reddened. “Bad dream.”

“Uh-huh.” Kyle yawned, the action sending a stab of pain through his jaw and he winced. He glanced at the television behind him. 12 minutes remaining. He blinked in surprise. _How long had we been sitting like that?_ “Well, at least the game’s nearly ready.”

Stan nodded. “I-I’ll be back in a minute. You can get started without me if I take too long.”

Kyle went to answer, but he’d already made it to the door. He sighed, flopping down on the bed once more, stretching as he waited out the next twelve minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Everyone needs some fluff ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW so I apologise for leaving this untouched for so long. School has been on my butt lately, but guess what? TOMORROW MARKS MY LAST EXAM AND HENCE THE END OF MY HIGHSCHOOLING YEP. How spooky. So what that means is basically, I'll have ALOT of free time very soon, and I'm hoping to spend at least some of that writing XD
> 
> ANYWAY thank you to my recurring readers who've stuck with me through that month-and-a-half hiatus of mine, and welcome to all new readers!! Thank you! I came back to an inbox full of comments, I was so happy I had to write y'all a new chapter while I should have been studying. You guys have made my day, I love you all.

Two days. It had been two days since their fight and Wendy still hadn’t tried to contact him. _Does she expect me to make the first move? But she’s the one who did the wrong thing. Getting mad for no reason; I didn’t do anything, so I shouldn’t have to be the one to get things moving again, right?_ He sighed, nearly throwing his phone on his bedside table.

Kyle looked at him over his shoulder. “You good dude? That’s, like, the 70th time you’ve done that in the last hour.” The last two days had also been spent playing Grand Theft Auto with Kyle.

Stan just sighed again. “She still hasn’t messaged me.”

“Seriously? You’re still hung up on that?”

“Not in the mood, Kyle.” He rolled onto his stomach, burying his face in his pillow.

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

Stan let out a weak laugh, muffled by the pillow. He turned his head to the side. “You sound like Bebe or something.”

Kyle smiled. “Sorry, it was just kind of instinctual from watching too many chick flicks. Anyway, I’m about to go up this mountain on a pushbike and ride down as fast as I can to try and make that jump. You’ve gotta watch. I’m almost guaranteed to die. And if I don’t, it’s gonna be epic.”

He laughed again, more meaningfully this time, pushing himself up to lean against the headboard. “Thanks.”

The red-head turned back to his game, ready to orchestrate afore mentioned suicide plan. He smiled to himself, proud he could turn around the other boy’s mood. Stan was the type to dwell on his problems; he usually needed a distraction, which Kyle was always more than happy to provide.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe I actually hit the jump this time!”

“Yeah but look at the way you’re spinning, there’s no way you’ll land it.”

Kyle chanced a glance at his friend, who’d moved up beside him in the rush down the mountain, anticipating the character’s imminent death. He was smiling, a rare sight these days. He turned back to the game, frantically button mashing in an attempt to get the bike the right way up as the ground hurriedly approached. Stan was screaming commands while Kyle laughed loudly. Eventually, the bike hit the ground. Unfortunately, the rider hit it first, the screen greying and the characteristic ‘wasted’ popping up on the screen. Stan face palmed as Kyle threw his arms up in the air, both laughing.

Kyle held the remote out to the black haired boy, who looked at him quizzically. “Dude, you still have two more deaths until you have to hand it over.”

“I know, that’s cool. Cheer up Stan.”

He took the controller gratefully. Kyle leaned back as he watched the other boy play. He wolf whistled. “Geez, forget Wendy, date her.”

“She’s a hooker!”

“Are you saying hooker’s don’t deserve love too? That’s awfully nasty of you Stan. Bebe’s had a boyfriend for at least two weeks now.”

Stan clapped a hand over his mouth, turning to hit Kyle, laughing. “Kyle! That was so nasty!”

He laughed, recoiling from Stan’s hand. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding! I think it’s been three weeks.”

Stan turned back to the game, continuing to wander the streets in search of a car. Kyle’s smile faded. They’d become close to Bebe over the last few years somehow, possibly even through Wendy, who knows, so his silly remarks should have gotten more of a rise out of him. He sat up, about to start yet another serious conversation about him and Wendy. He just caught sight of Stan’s grin before the boy tossed the controller, flipped himself and pushed Kyle down, holding his wrists and hovering above him. Kyle stared up at him eyes wide, taken completely by surprise.

“It really is two weeks, and as I recall, you’ve had relationships where you moved on quicker than that. Maybe you’re the hooker.”

Kyle finally regained his senses. He leaned his face up to Stan’s, and whispered, “maybe I am,” adding a wink to finish it off. He flopped back, laughing at the blush on Stan’s face.

“Seriously though, Bebe’s a legend.”

“Not gonna argue with you there.” Stan was still above him, and the position was starting to draw out a little too long, putting him a bit out of his comfort zone. He wriggled his wrists a bit, hoping Stan would get the hint. “Have you pushed me down just to call me a hooker and reassert Bebe’s coolness?”

Stan laughed, letting him go and sitting back. “No, it was initially just to surprise you. The look on your face was priceless.”

Kyle sat up, fixing his hair and clothes. “Mean.”

He grinned, cocking his head slightly and picking up the controller.

_At least it made him happy._ He smiled at Stan before he turned back to the game. Kyle let his smile fade, clearing his throat as his face reddened. What Stan had done had definitely surprised him, that was for sure. But there was no way he was going to admit how much it had also excited him. The feeling of being powerless had turned him on. Stan’s weight, Stan’s power, the suddenness of it all. Also, the added bonus of knowing that if he'd tried to do that to Stan, he wouldn't have had a chance. It made him feel sick. That was his best friend; he’d felt _that_ way for his best friend, even if it was just for a moment.

He excused himself to the bathroom, worried he was actually going to be sick. Stan. He’d been turned on by _Stan._ He dry retched into the bowl. He was disgusted with himself. _How could I do that? He’s a man; not to mention my best friend since childhood._ He retched again. _He’s even got a girlfriend! What, are you gonna somehow manage to steal him from Wendy? NO! Of course I’m not! I’m not gay, that’s Tweek and Craig's speciality._ He was interrupted from his thoughts by a soft knocking on the door.

“Kyle? Dude, are you okay?”

He cleared his throat, taking a few deep breaths. “Yeah, I’m alright.”

“I-If you were feeling sick, you should have just said. I wouldn’t have been so rough with you if you had.”

Kyle cleared his throat again. “No, seriously, I’m fine. It just… came over me suddenly. I’m alright now.” He stood, feeling ridiculous talking to his best friend through a door while kneeling in front of a toilet bowl. He flushed the toilet, despite it being clean, and pushed open the door. “See? All good.”

Stan gave him a worried look, to which Kyle just ruffled his hair and walked past him, back into his room. Stan followed him. “Do you want the controller back?”

“Stan, I’m not dying. It’s passed.” He flopped down on Stan’s bed, yawning.

“Okay. Um, would you like some water?”

Kyle opened his mouth to retort back with another comment about how he was fine, but stopped himself when he realised how good a glass of water sounded about now. He pushed himself back to his feet and followed Stan to the kitchen, where he masterfully prepared a glass of water. Kyle thanked him as they sat down at the table. He noticed Stan had his phone back in his hand, and was staring at it grumpily.

“I swear if you sigh at that screen again, I’m walking out of this house.”

Stan looked up at him. “She still hasn’t messaged me.”

“So, what are you going to do about it?”

He put the phone down, leaning back against the chair. “Keep waiting.”

Kyle sighed. “Stan-“

“I’ve thought about it Kyle. I just… I can’t do it. I’ve put too much into this to just throw it away.”

“You don’t have to throw it away. Just put it in the closet for a while. Take a break. You deserve it dude. You’ve put so much in, sometimes you just have to take a step back, put it away for a while, and then come back to it, like…getting stuck in a videogame. Or… you can just leave it. Somethings are better to leave in the closet.”

Stan laughed weakly. “Why am I listening to love advice from a guy who’s never held a girlfriend longer than six months.”

“No, you’re listening to love advice from a guy who frequently plays videogames.”

“You’re weird.”

“I’m serious.”

“Are you super cereal?” A slight smile turned up the corners of his lips.

“Oh my god Stan, don’t.” Kyle cringed at the bad memories of Al Gore, and at Stan’s stupid attempt at distracting him. “I’m sure she’d understand. You’ve broken up before, and got back together.”

“What sort of couple has to break up all the time in order to work?”

“That’s what I’m saying. I hate seeing you go through the pain she inflicts, but if you think you can’t live without her or whatever, then keep doing what you’re doing.”

Stan clenched his fists. “It’s not that simple.”

“Yes. It is. If breaking up all the time is what it takes to keep your relationship alive, it’s probably not worth it. But it’s still an option if you really want to put yourself through-”

“You don’t know what it’s like Kyle! You’ve never been in love! You’ve never dated anyone seriously! Normal people can’t just throw years of effort out the window!”

Kyle’s face darkened as Stan’s eyes went wide. “K-Kyle, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-“

“You didn’t mean what? That I’m incapable of love? That I’m a player? That I don’t understand the struggles of relationships? That being able to cut off a relationship when it loses it’s spark makes me not normal? You know what, normal people also don’t cling to failing relationships like they have nothing else in their lives.”

“I don’t have anything else!”

Kyle pushed himself out of the chair, glaring angrily at the other boy. He spat an angry “sorry” before storming out of the room.

“Kyle!” He stood to chase him, but heard the front door slam and slumped back in his chair.

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The closet ;) Yes, I did specifically use the term closet aha.
> 
> Anyway, another note I'd like to make, is that I started writing this story when I'd only seen up to, like, season 5 or something (yes I'm watching it chronologically, shut up. I've nearly finished season 12 now, getting there. I've even started playing Stick of Truth, despite promising I wouldn't start it until I reached season 19 aha) so I apologise for any inaccuracies.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm done with school, bless me, this is weeeeird

Five. That was the number of times he’d picked up his phone, written the message, hovered his finger over the send button, pressed delete instead and thrown his phone to the corner of his bed. He rolled onto his stomach, wiping the tears that threatened to spill on his pillow. In three days he’d somehow managed to lose the two people closest to him. _Kyle’s words struck a nerve, but that had been no reason to blow up at him; he was only trying to help._ He kept replaying the scene over in his head. It hadn’t occurred to him when he’d said it, but in afterthought he’d realized he’d essentially told Kyle he meant nothing to him. _Which is completely untrue. Kyle means the world to me, even more so with my troubles with Wendy._

He rolled back over, staring at the television. Grand Theft Auto still played on the screen, definitely burned in by now, at the same spot where he’d hurriedly rushed out of his bedroom at the sound of Kyle retching. He pushed himself up, standing to turn off the screen. As he pressed the button, he spotted Kyle’s bright orange coat in the corner of his room. He groaned. _Seriously?_ Picking it up, he put it on a coat hanger and hung it up in his closet. _The least I can do is keep his clothes safe._

He sighed, sitting on the edge of his bed and picking up his phone again. He decided to try a different tactic to this one-big-message thing; just roll with the conversation.

**SM: Wendy**

**SM: Wendy, can we talk? It’s important.**

**SM: Please? I’m sorry**

**WT: Sure**

**WT: That’s why it took you two days to message me**

Stan clenched his fists. _I haven’t done anything wrong! What the hell does she want!?_ He froze. _That wasn’t love._ But it was what he’d felt every time they’d been together over the past year. _That isn’t love. We used to have love, but it’s just turned into hurt and anger. Kyle’s right; I knew he was, I just… I couldn’t do it. He’d never done it before, it’d always been her._

**WT: Stan?**

**WT: Seriously, don’t say that you want to talk and then disappear that’s stupid**

**SM: Sorry**

**SM: Can we like skype or something instead?**

**SM: You know I hate talking like this, you can’t get feelings across**

**WT: Shouldn’t bother you, you don’t have feelings any way**

_Seriously, what is her problem!?_  He took another few deep breaths. He had to deal with this calmly, maturely.

**SM: Wendy, is now a good time to skype?**

**WT: Give me five**

**SM: Okay**

He put his phone down groaning heavily. He wanted to talk to Kyle, wanted Kyle’s advice, even just wanted to hear his voice. But he knew he had to do this himself. The best way he could think to make it up to him would be to take his advice about Wendy, considering it had been what they’d fought over. He felt tears burn in his eyes as he found himself thinking about his own words again. It hadn’t been what he’d meant; he didn’t realise Kyle had been talking about his entire life in general, not just his love life.

He sighed, trudging to the mirror. He scowled at the face staring back at him. _I can’t see Wendy looking like this._ He tried to fix his hair, making it look somewhat presentable, before he moved on to the rest of his face. The main point was that his eyes had taken a slightly pink tinge, but it wasn’t too bad; he could try and blame it on the light if she questioned it.

Five minutes had passed by the time he finished fixing himself up. He sat at his computer, waiting another minute just to be safe. He took a few deep breaths before opening skype, and another few before pressing the phone button to call Wendy. She answered after a few rings.

She looked nice; Wendy always looked nice, at least that hadn’t changed. He waved. “Hi.”

“Hi Stan.” She gave him a weak smile.

He returned it. “How’s your holiday going?”

“It’s good. We’re in Vienna at the minute.”

“Oh cool.” _God this is awkward._

“Yeah.” She looked behind her. “Sorry, I can’t stay on long, it’s getting late here.”

“Oh okay. Um well, I guess I’ll jump straight into it then.”

“Probably a good idea. If my parents hear me I’ll probably be in trouble.” She glanced behind her again.

“Okay then…” he fiddled with his fingers. “Just ah…”

She raised an eyebrow and he sighed.

“Look you know I’m not good with words, so please don’t take this badly but, um, I think… maybe we should take a break. I mean, again. Maybe see other people for a while.” He laughed weakly.

She sighed, eyes closed. She kept them closed for what felt to Stan like an hour, but was in reality only seconds. She opened them with a slight, sad smile. “I’m proud of you Stan. That’s the first time you’ve actually grown balls and said that to me.”

He laughed again, not quite sure if that was a compliment or if she was going to get mad at him for saying it.

“You’re right though. I think it’d be good to take some time off for a while. Besides, I’ve got all these hot Austrian boys to keep me company.” She winked, which made Stan laugh. He knew it should have made him jealous, but he just found it funny.

“And I’ve got… Colorado.” He gestured around him before dropping his hands dramatically, making her laugh.

“Well, have fun with your Colorado. But seriously, I have to go now before I pass out. Goodnight Stan, have fun getting laid.” She laughed again.

He sighed, a smile on his face. “Of course I will.” They waved goodbye before Wendy hit the end call button. Stan let out a huge breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding. He was free. _Again._ But this time felt different. Every other time they had called it off, Stan had been left feeling all sorts of hurt and dejected. Now, he felt happy, like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He smiled to himself, replaying the conversation in his head, surprised at how well it went. He also noted the difference in their conversation before and after he’d said it. Beforehand, it had been awkward and tense, but after, they were talking like friends again. He laughed to himself. _She seemed… relieved. Not many people out there would be mutually this happy about a break up._

Only one thing left to face now: Kyle. He pushed himself up from his desk. There was no doubt Kyle wouldn’t answer his texts or pick up if he tried to call, so the only logical option was to go see him in person.

He threw on his shoes, and was half way down the stairs when he realised now would probably be a good opportunity to return his jacket; give him some sort of logical reason to go over there. So he headed back into his room and grabbed it from the closet. _Geez, when did he even take it off, it hadn’t been that hot._ For some reason, another memory from the day suddenly resurfaced, which had been buried under the kitchen scene. Kyle; lying on his back on his bed and hands above his head; his shirt had ridden up slightly in the process, revealing a sliver of the red-head’s flat stomach. Kyle’s face became unbearably close to his own, followed by a whisper of “maybe I am.”

Stan froze. He’d fought such an intense urge to kiss the other boy. _Come to think of it, having Kyle under me like that was... No, stop it Stan._ He shook his head, trying to knock the thought from his mind. _Stan Marsh is not gay. Stan Marsh has dated a girl for years. Stan Marsh just needs to get laid, that’ll fix it._ He nodded, heading down the stairs and out the door. _I’m just pent up is all. I’ll find a girl and these stupid thoughts will go away._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter and the next are a little small, because initially they were one chapter that got just a bit too long so i decided to split them. (I try to keep my chapters around the 1500 mark more or less)
> 
> This chapter essentially takes place in roughly the same time span as the last one.

_“I don’t have anything else!”_ The words had stung as if the older boy had physically hit him. _And I ran. I just ran._ Kyle clenched his fists, standing in his bedroom after narrowly having avoided a lecture from his mother about slamming the door, which he’d somehow managed to dump on his little brother. _I’ll have to pay him back for that._ His chest hurt as he fought the urge to scream, throwing his schoolbooks on the ground in anger.

 _How could he do that! How could he just say I mean absolutely nothing to him! And to think, a few minutes beforehand I’d been nearly vomiting in the toilet because I’d had another moment._ His heart skipped a beat guiltily as he remembered the photo saved on his phone. He took his phone out of his pocket, pulling up the afore mentioned photo. _Now would be the perfect time to use this against him… but…._ He swallowed hard, an uncomfortable feeling settling in his abdomen and he shuffled his feet in an attempt to alleviate it.

He took a deep breath, putting the phone back. He paced around his room, thinking about his Grand Theft Auto game. _That jump would have been cool if I’d managed to land it. Well, I can’t blame myself, Stan was yelling in my ear the whole time. Goddamnit, you were trying to think away from Stan. Wait, no. It wasn’t Stan, Stan didn’t get me hot. It was random, this sort of shit happens to boys all the time. Stan has nothing to do with it._ His heart jumped again at the random thought of the feeling he got from being pushed down by Stan.

He groaned, the uncomfortableness in his pants getting worse. It’d take too long to just wait for it to go away, and at the rate he was going, he’d probably cave anyway. _Might as well get it over with._ He locked the door, before sitting down on his bed, loosening his pants to ease some of the pressure. Knowing his imagination wouldn’t cut it today, he pulled out his phone again, to search for something to jerk off to, but was confronted with the picture of Stan’s dick which had got him feeling like that in the first place. His dick throbbed and he groaned again. _Kyle, what the hell is wrong with you? Seeing a guy’s dick shouldn’t ruffle your feathers like this, especially when said dick belongs to your best friend!_ He quickly exited it, searching up something more appropriate.

He settled on an image of a particularly busty, dark-haired girl, palming his dick through his exposed boxers. The friction felt good, but it wasn’t long before he needed more, pulling out his dick and grabbing the base roughly, thumbing the tip with the other hand. He let out a soft moan at the contact, wishing it wasn’t his own hands. He flicked to a new picture as he started dragging his hand slowly upwards, holding tightly. And back down, keeping the pace steady. He kept his voice quiet, knowing his entire family was home, and he really didn’t want to have to deal with any of them.

His breath quickened, as did his pace, so he changed the picture again. And again. And again. But as release continued to evade him, he got frustrated, turning the phone off and throwing it across the bed. He zoned in on how he’d felt earlier that day, flat on his back with his hands pinned above his head; helpless. He let out a soft moan, lying down, pulling up his shirt, something in his mind telling him not to get it dirty. _Stan._ Inches away from him; he wanted to close the distance, to feel those lips on his. To touch the others dick. To make him feel good. He imagined Stan’s hand on his dick, and his brown eyes staring intensely into his own. He leaned up, painfully close to the other boy, still unable to touch him. _Stan. Stan._

 _Stan!_ With a particularly rough stroke, he came, the black-haired boy’s name dancing silently across his lips. His arm shot to his face in a pointless attempt to hide the tears that had just began streaming down his face in guilt. “Fuck,” he whispered. He’d be lying if that was the first time he’d got off to thoughts of his best friend, and while his dick had loved it, he hated himself even more every time the boy flashed into his head. He lied there, silently sobbing into his arm.

_You’re disgusting Kyle. Seriously, what is wrong with you? Why does everything in your head revolve around Stan!? Oh, I wonder if Stan will be at school today. I should invite Stan shopping with me, since I’m going anyway. Stan this, Stan that. He’s my best friend, that’s normal. NOT WHEN YOU’RE THINKING OF HIM WITH HIS HAND AROUND YOUR PENIS! What if he finds out? What if someone else finds out? What if CARTMAN finds out?_

He made an attempt to stop the tears, taking a deep breath. _No. Kyle, it’s fine. No-one’s going to find out, that’s literally impossible. You’re smart, you’re quiet, you can do it._ He sighed, rubbing his eyes with his hands, continuing to breathe deeply. _Alright, I think it’s time I deal with this, or the guilt is going to kill me. First step in dealing with a problem: admit you have a problem. I…_ He swallowed hard, bracing himself for the inevitable truth. _I...I’m gay. Well, maybe not gay as such, but… what’s the other one? Bi? Maybe. I mean, girls can still get me going, and Stan’s the only guy I’ve ever really been attracted to… So, maybe, like, 10% gay?_  

He let out a weak laugh. “I can’t believe I’m seriously doing this.” _Narrow down the problem. I have a crush on Stan Marsh, my super best friend since, like, we were born._ Guilt stabbed at his heart and he groaned. _Who, thankfully, has a long-time girlfriend who he has no desire to let go of._ He sighed. That thought brought both relief and pain with it. The relief being that he would likely never figure out Kyle’s affections himself, since his brain is only ever thinking of Wendy, and the pain being that he knew there was no chance he’d ever get Stan to feel the same way, because he was locked down with her.

 _Right, well, that’s just about enough self- honesty I can deal with today._ He sat up, reaching for the box of tissues on his bedside table to clean himself up. He also needed a shower to wash away the various aspects of his day. He unlocked his door, opening it and nearly having a heart attack. On the other side stood his little brother, glaring at him with his arms crossed.

“Seriously Kyle! What the fuck?”

He sighed. “I’m sorry Ike, I’ve just had a really bad day, and I couldn’t deal with another one of mum’s lectures.”

The boy just continued to glare at him.

“What do you want? I’ll… buy you a coffee next time we’re out.”

He just raised an eyebrow.

“Honestly, I really am sorry, but you know I’m completely broke at the moment! You’d have to wait ages for me to get the money to buy you anything decent.”

“Fine. I want a large and a slice of cake.”

“You’ve got it.”

The younger boy walked off, arms still crossed. Kyle rubbed his face, walking to the bathroom for a well-deserved shower. It wasn’t until he was about to take his shirt off that he realised he didn’t have his coat. “Shit!” _I left it at Stan’s, didn’t I?_ He groaned. _I’ll grab it another time. I really can’t be bothered dealing with him again today. And it’s not like I only have one coat, I just… like that one._ Sighing, he removed the rest of his clothes, jumping under the stream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, finally some sort of progress I guess?


	7. Chapter 7

The cool water did wonders to make him feel better, as it usually did.

When he finally felt clean and mildly happy, Kyle turned off the water and stepped out. He wrapped a towel around his waist after he realised he’d forgotten to grab himself some clean clothes, but he didn’t particularly care; it was only like ten steps between the two rooms anyway.

He closed his bedroom door behind him, sighing heavily. A loud throat clearing behind him gave him his second heart attack of the day and he spun around, letting out a strangled yelp. “Stan! What the fuck?! I didn’t see you there! Why the fuck are you in my room?!” He clutched at his towel, ensuring that it didn’t, for whatever mysterious reason, fall down.

“Um, sorry, I didn’t, um…”

He pointed at the door. “Out.”

“I… I wanted to talk to you.” The older boy stood from where he’d been seated on the edge of the bed.

Kyle sighed. “Can it wait until after I’m dressed? Or does this particular conversation have to occur when I’m next-to-naked?”

Stan blushed furiously. “I-Um, okay, yep.” He practically ran out the door, shutting it behind himself. Kyle face palmed. _Seriously?! I can’t deal with this right now! This is too much._ He angrily grabbed himself some clean clothes, throwing them on. He threw open the bedroom door, causing the other boy to jump in surprise. “What do you want?”

“I-I um, came to apologise.”

Kyle raised an eyebrow.

“Can I come in now?”

He rolled his eyes, stepping out of the way. Stan walked past him, sitting back down on the bed as Kyle shut the door, leaning back on it with his arms crossed.

“I’m sorry about what just happened, your mum told me to just go wait in your room because you were in the shower, I didn’t even realise you didn’t see me.”

He sighed. “Whatever.”

He held up the coat. “Also, I brought this back because you forgot it at my house.”

“Yep.”

Stan cleared his throat again. “Kyle, I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean what I said. I hadn’t realised how it sounded until afterwards, I’m seriously sorry. I thought you were talking about my love life, not just in general. I need you in my life, you’re the most important thing to me.”

“Thanks.” He said it monotonously, sort of sarcastically. He knew Stan meant it; it was just too soon, he hadn’t had much time to be mad yet and let it pass.

Stan looked down at his hands. “Look, I knew you wouldn’t accept my apology, but I’m not done. I broke up with Wendy.”

That took him by surprise. His hands dropped to his sides, and he cocked his head. “You what?”

“I broke up with Wendy.”

 Kyle moved to sit beside him.

“I knew no amount of sorries right now would have convinced you, so I took your advice instead.”

“Are you okay?”

Again to his surprise, Stan smiled at him. “Yeah. Much better. You were right Kyle. I knew you’d be, I was just too scared to act on it. You’re always right.”

Kyle’s heart skipped a beat and his throat constricted. _Seriously? Don’t cry stupid, what the hell._

“Um,” he laughed weakly, “it was funny actually, you should have seen the change in our conversation after I proposed it. It felt like all the tension had left. I mean, we even joked about getting laid.”

 _Getting laid. Of course they did._ “How did you do it?”

“Over a skype call. I didn’t want to do it through texts, it’s too impersonal.”

He nodded. That was the best thing to in person as they could get at the moment.

“It’s weird. Every other time she’s broken up with me, I’ve felt… I don’t know, hollow, I guess? Hurt? But this time… I felt good, like a weight had been lifted off my chest. Maybe it was because I did it this time, I don’t know.”

Kyle rubbed his back, smiling at him. “That’s great!”

“I know! I mean, a breakup shouldn’t make me feel happy, so I feel a bit guilty about that, but I think she felt the same way, so it’s okay.”

 _Kiss him, now’s your chance._ Kyle’s smile faltered for a split second as he pushed the thought from his mind.

“So, um, I’d love it if you accepted my apology.”

“You know what? I think I can.”

Stan let out a deep breath, a hand flying to his chest before he hugged the other boy. “Thank god. I was sitting here while you were in the shower, thinking over everything and nearly left like, five times.”

“Don’t worry, if it hadn’t been today, it would have been tomorrow, or the next day or the next. I’ll always be here for you.”

“Yeah, I know. Thank you.”

Kyle fought tears as they sat there together, guilt washing over him again. He had no idea whether this news should make him happy or upset. On one hand, Stan was happy, which made him happy. _And as an added bonus, boosts my chance of being with him by like, 0.000001%._ But it also was likely to make everything ten times harder for him, since one of the major players in the game was out of the way. He lost the battle, tears streaming down his cheeks as he accidentally let out a choked sob. Stan pulled back from their hug at that, concern gracing his features. “Kyle? Hey dude, don’t cry, what’s up?” He put an arm around the other’s shoulder as he tried hurriedly wiping the tears away.

“S-Sorry. It’s been an emotional day.”

Stan pulled him closer, resuming their hug. “It’s cool, let it out.”

“Goddamnit Stan.” Kyle clung to him, his face buried into his chest.

“I know, I’m sorry. I was stupid and I’m sorry.” Stan patted his back lightly.

He didn’t cry for long, but he still sat, clinging to Stan as he calmed himself down.

“Better?”

He murmured in response before letting go and flopping back on his bed.

“Do you want to go back to mine and play GTA?”

Kyle shook his head, not really in the mood for the game at that moment. “To be honest, I’d rather just sleep now.”

“Okay, do you want me to leave then?”

 _No. Please stay. I want to feel your arms around me. I want to fall asleep with those arms around me, with your scent in my nose, with your heat against mine. I want to touch your hair, taste your lips._ “Yeah, thanks.”

“See you tomorrow?”

“Probably.”

Stan shot him one last smile, closing the door behind him. Kyle sat up slightly, just so he could flop back down extra hard. “You’re so stupid.” _Wendy’s out of the picture, even if only temporarily. If I had any chance at all, it’d be now._ He sighed, rolling over and closing his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there was a bit of a wait between this chapter and the last, but I'm at a bit of a loss at the moment in that I'm not sure which direction to take the next chapter. (I'm tossing up between a few ideas.) I'm also not entiiiirely happy with this chapter, as it feels... idk, just not quite right, idk I'm probably imagining it aha.

**SM: Are you coming over?**

**SM: Come on dude, you didn’t come yesterday**

**SM: Kyllllllle**

**SM: Kyle**

**SM: Seriously, is it because of what I said? I thought I made it up to you**

**SM: I miss you**

**SM: That sounded really lame oops**

Stan sighed, putting his phone down and resuming his game. He knew he sounded stupid and needy, but he loved spending time with his best friend, and after not hearing a single word from him yesterday, he was getting a bit frustrated.

He spotted a better car, smashing his into a nearby wall and hijacking the new one. Which earned him another wanted star for not paying attention to his surroundings, as there was a police car right beside him. He sighed, tearing off down the road. _It just isn’t as fun without Kyle screaming in my ear. I hope he’s okay. Usually I’d get at least one word responses… Maybe I should go over to his house again._

He jumped at the ping his phone made. He snatched it from its place on the bed, eyes lighting up as he saw the name which had flashed across the screen. He unlocked the device, responding immediately to the other boy’s message.

**KB: Sorry, I just wasn’t feeling up to it**

**KB: I’ll be over in ten**

**SM: Awesome!**

**SM: Don’t push yourself though**

**KB: I’ll be fine, you have a bathroom anyway haha**

Stan smiled brightly, pausing his game and jumping up. He moved to his mirror to make sure he was at least somewhat presentable, then froze. _What are you doing Stan? He’s your best friend, you see him literally all the time, and you never usually make an effort. He’s not your girlfriend._ He fixed himself up anyway. _Will he notice? Will he think it’s weird that I tried to look nice for him? No, he won’t notice, shut up._ He swallowed nervously running a hand through his hair. _Seriously, what is wrong with you Stan? Calm down._

He couldn’t understand why his heart rate had picked up, nor why he suddenly felt nauseous. _Maybe I’m getting sick too. I should be careful._ He sat back at his game to pass the remaining few minutes until Kyle was scheduled to arrive. He barely looked up when he heard his bedroom door open and felt the weight of the other boy shift the bed as he sat down, in an attempt to seem nonchalant.

“Hey man.”

Stan smiled, resisting the sudden urge to put his arm around his friend. “Hey, feeling okay?”

Kyle shrugged. “I don’t really know what it is, my chest just hurts a bit.”

“Me too! Geez, I hope you didn’t give it to me.”

“Maybe you gave it to me.”

He paused momentarily at the accusation. “Hey, no, you were the one throwing up in my bathroom.”

Kyle was smiling, much to Stan’s relief. “I wasn’t throwing up actually, just nearly throwing up.”

“Close enough.”

“Anyway, where’s your family? I expected to at least encounter Randy on the couch on my way up.”

He paused his game and turned to the red-head. “They’re out for the weekend. I chose to stay home, and they let me.” He noticed the slight shift in the boy’s expression and smirked. “The fridge is full of beer.”

“Awesome.” Kyle matched the smile; a drink was just what both of them needed to take the edge off the past few days. Or maybe two.

“Lucky you showed, or I would have broken into them myself.”

The younger boy punched him lightly on the shoulder. “No you wouldn’t have. You would have left them untouched, and then copped a lecture from your dad for not touching his alcohol when he clearly stocked the fridge for you to ‘sneak’ them.”

Stan laughed; he was right. He wasn’t that into drinking; Randy’s influence had made sure of that since he didn’t want to turn out like his old man, and Kyle knew it. But drinking with Kyle and their other friends was fun, so he didn’t mind it as long as someone was with him. Kyle pushed himself off the bed and Stan furrowed his eyebrows in response. “Now? It’s only three.”

He shrugged. “We’ll go slow.”

“Come on, wait like, an hour at least dude.”

Kyle groaned, sitting back down and leaning his back on Stan. “You’re lame.”

“I also don’t want a beer belly before the time I’m even legally allowed to drink it.”

He laughed. “You spend like, every spare second you have at school on the field; you’re not going to get a beer gut.”

Stan laughed with him. “You don’t even like beer! Why are you trying so hard to get some at three pm?”

“I’m not! But you know just as well as I do that we both need a drink right now.”

Stan handed him the controller. “Think about this instead. We’ll grab some later.”

He accepted it with an exaggerated huff, unpausing the game and looking for a decent car to drive off the edge of the pier at full speed.

They managed to wait two hours before deciding to get a drink, in which Stan had died three times and it was now Kyle’s turn again.

Kyle yawned. “See, I’ll need a drink to keep myself awake.”

Stan rolled his eyes, pushing himself off the bed. “We have to eat first. Can’t drink on an empty stomach.”

“That sounds good too, I’m starving.” Kyle jumped up behind him.

“Pizza? Mum left me some money so I wouldn’t burn down the kitchen.”

“Yes. Pizza. Yep.”

Stan laughed and picked up his phone, dialling the number as they walked to the kitchen.

“Got anything to eat while we wait?” Kyle asked, opening the fridge, where, sure enough, the amount of beer cans outnumbered the amount of food in there. He wrinkled his nose when Stan picked up a banana, laughing. “Seriously dude, not cool.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Stan peeled it, going in search of something for the other boy to eat, coming back with a pack of biscuits. Kyle took it from as far away as he could, not wanting to be anywhere near the banana, making Stan laugh again.

“It’s not funny, it’s disgusting.” He took a grumpy bite of a biscuit, relishing the food since he’d barely eaten all day, but craving the greasiness of pizza. “How long until the pizza gets here?”

He shrugged, finishing his banana and throwing the skin in the bin. “When it gets here.”

They made small talk, mostly about their new video game, until said pizza arrived, Stan jumping up as soon as he heard the knock on the door, money in hand. The box was already open and a slice missing by the time he made it back to the table. Kyle grabbed a slice and a few cans and they made their way back to Stan’s room, Stan with a few cans on top of the pizza box. They set up on the floor, the older boy not wanting to get pizza mess on his bed.

Kyle cracked open the first beer, taking a sip and pulling a face. “You seriously like this?”

He shrugged, opening one of his own.  “It’s not the worst.” He watched Kyle take another sip. _He says that, but he keeps drinking it. His determination’s admirable, and the silly look on his face…_ Stan caught himself staring before Kyle did and mentally applauded himself for it. He took a big gulp of his beer. _Geez, thoughts like that and I’ve barely had a drop. Not like being alcohol-less has stopped them before, but being filter-less could be a problem._

He found himself watching Kyle again, this time as he ate his pizza. He shook his head, picking up a piece for himself, which earned a muffled ‘what’ from the other boy.

“My hair was in my face.” _A blatant lie._

A few moments of silence and a raised eyebrow later came a ‘right,’ as he continued to scoff the pizza. The box was gone within the next five minutes, and Stan noticed he was already three quarters through his first drink. He mentally scolded himself for drinking it too fast, but the sound of the other boy clearing his throat made him look up. Kyle shot him a smirk before down the last of his drink. He finished, retaining the smirk at Stan, crushing the can in his hands. Stan blinked absently for a moment before following suit.

Kyle coughed, sticking out his tongue disgustedly. “Man, I have regrets about that,” he laughed.

 _He did that for me, didn’t he? He knows I’m self-conscious about my drinking, and downed it so I wouldn’t feel bad._ He cocked his head. “How much was left in that?”

He pulled a face. “Like, probably about half a can.”

“Then why did you do it?”

He shrugged, smiling warmly. “You know why.”

Stan returned the smile, resisting the urge to throw his arms around the other. _Kyle understands me. He understands me like no-one else. Better than my family, better than Wendy even. He knows my mannerisms, my attitudes, inside-out. And vice-versa I guess. I don’t know anyone better than I know Kyle. Wendy proceeds to confuse the fuck out of me, even after all the years we’ve been together._

The red-head pushed himself off the ground. “My hands feel gross. I’ll go wash them so we can keep playing.”

Stan just nodded dumbly as the other walked off. He just wiped the grease on his pants; they’ll get washed anyway. He sighed, relishing how comfortable he felt around his best-friend compared to the awkwardness of being around Wendy. _Maybe I should just date Kyle instead._ He laughed to himself, cracking open another can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, maybe you should just date Kyle, geez


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked writing this, it was fun XD. Turns out I didn't go with any of the options I was tossing up with aha

“Stan.”

“Yeah?” He turned from the game to look at the other boy, who was lounging back cross-legged on the bed behind him.

“I love you.”

Stan rolled his eyes, laughing. “I know, you’ve told me four times already.” He couldn’t help the pang in his chest every time the red-head said it though.

“So do you love me?”

“Of course I love you.” He wasted no time in saying it, unlike the first time that night Kyle had brought it up, which had caught him completely by surprise. He’d sat there, dumbfounded, while the other stared at him with a small smile, before his rational thinking kicked in. _He’s drunk. Kyle’s always been a pretty clingy drunk, and after the emotional pain he went through over the last few days, it’s no surprise he wants to reassert our friendship. It’s not the first time you’ve said it to each other, stop overreacting._ The smile had dropped from Kyle’s face by the time he’d responded, which, in hindsight, may be a contributing factor to why he keeps saying it.

“Right, so…” Stan felt a pair of arms slide around his waist and a chin drop onto his shoulder, a body pressed flush into his back. He froze up, body tensing. _This is new. The other times he’d just giggle and take another sip of his beer_. His heart raced as he felt Kyle’s breath dangerously close to his neck. “We should date.”

The older boy felt his heart stop and a sudden queasiness rise up in his throat. He managed to push it down, having basically mastered the art over his lifetime. He laughed nervously. “I-I, um, K-Kyle, how many have you had?”

He felt the other shrug, a light laugh escaping his lips. Stan shivered. “A few.”

He jumped up, almost taking the other boy with him, and ran at lightning speed to his bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before throwing up the contents of his stomach. He heard a heavy thump from the direction of his bedroom, which he figured was Kyle attempting and failing to stand up. A worried voice followed. “Stan?” Footsteps, then a hand rubbing his back lightly. “You okay?”

He took a few deep breaths. “Yeah, I just…” He leaned back into the touch, closing his eyes. “Yeah.”

Kyle laughed softly. “Maybe that’s enough alcohol for you.”

He hummed.  _That’s not it. I’m good at holding my alcohol. I’ve never vomited for that reason before, this is something else. It was nerves._ He knew the feeling all too well, and he hated it, especially what it implied in the current situation. _You’re drunk Stan Marsh. It doesn’t mean anything._

Kyle helped him to his feet, smiling.

“If I’m stopping, you’re stopping.” He flushed the toilet.

The red-head pouted. “Come on, that wasn’t part of the deal!”

Stan laughed as they walked back to his room. “What are you going to do? Sit up drinking all night while I sleep?”

“What? You’re not going to sleep now, are you?”

“No.”

“Keep drinking then, you just threw it up anyway.”

Stan rolled his eyes. “One: You know very well that’s not how alcohol works. And two: You’re the one who told me to stop drinking.”

“I take it back, okay? I want to drink with you Stan.” _Cute._

He ruffled the other’s hair, picking up his half-finished can and sitting back down on the bed. Kyle smiled, sitting down beside him. He grabbed the controller, and restarted the mission he was on. Ten minutes later, Kyle was asleep on the older boy’s shoulder. Stan laughed quietly, trying his best to turn off the game and console without waking him up, figuring he might as well go to sleep as well. He ran a hand through the other’s short red curls; he’d recently had a haircut; which earned him a soft hum. “Kyle.”

He groaned quietly. Stan shook him lightly. “Kyle, wake up dude, at least long enough so I don’t have to drag you to bed.”

He just nuzzled into Stan’s neck. He sighed. “Seriously…” He moved, causing Kyle to fall and wake up briefly. He grabbed his shoulders.

He looked at him groggily. “Stan… what…”

“Come on, we’re going to bed.”

He hummed, falling back onto Stan. He rolled his eyes, picking him up under the arms, and half dragging him back up to the top of the bed. He helped him under the covers, before getting up and tidying the beer cans that littered his room into some sort of neat pile. He cringed. There were a lot, and he had no doubt he’d find more tomorrow. _How many did we each have?_ He’d completely lost count.

Stan sighed, climbing back onto the bed and slipping under the covers himself. Kyle found him immediately, cuddling into his side. The older boy rolled over to face him, one arm going loosely over the top of him. Kyle hummed again, pressing his face into the others chest. “I love you, Kyle,” he whispered into the other boy’s hair, before closing his eyes.

\--------------------------

Stan woke to a cold bed. He sat up, head pounding, and looked around slowly, eyes half closed. He sat there for a while, leaning against his headboard, hungover, but too tired to do anything about it. He was startled when his bedroom door opened, and was met with a face equally as startled. Kyle laughed.

“Man, you look like you’ve been through hell.”

Stan grunted, laying back down. Kyle had a towel draped over his neck and his hair was obviously wet. He walked over to the bed and Stan noticed he was holding a glass of water in one hand and some pills in the other. He held them out to the older boy, who sat up and took them gratefully.

“I took the liberty of raiding your cupboard for some aspirin.”

“Why are you up so early?”

Kyle laughed again. “It’s 12:30 in the afternoon, Stan. I wouldn’t exactly call that early.”

“It’s early for the morning after a night spent drinking.”

He rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, well, I kind of got really sick this morning, so…”

“Right.”

Kyle sat down on the bed. “Still fucking tired though.”

Stan smiled. “I don’t think I can feel my brain.”

"You can't, your brain has no sensory receptors. If you poked your brain, you wouldn't feel it, despite how hungover you are." He flopped down on his back over the others legs. “I need food man. I had some cereal, but you know, lame.” He looked up at Stan. “I also found some bacon and some eggs. Want some?”

“Don’t burn down my kitchen, Mum’d have my head.”

Kyle laughed. “Dude, you don’t have to be a master chef to cook bacon and eggs.”

Stan shrugged and Kyle stood, letting the other get out of bed and trudge behind him on the way to the kitchen. Stan sat down at the table, burying his head in his arms, hell bent on a nap while he waited for the food.

He still hadn’t achieved it by the time Kyle walked in with two plates of bacon and eggs. He hadn’t realised how hungry he was until he started eating, wolfing down the food. He insisted on doing the washing up, considering Kyle had both cooked the food and provided him with aspirin.

Kyle leaned on the bench beside him. “So, uh… I’m kind of pulling a memory blank on last night… I remember you throwing up, and that’s about all.”

Stan wracked his brain. His memory was a bit foggy too, but something stood out clearly. He laughed lightly. “You were all over me last night.” _That’s right, Kyle kept saying he loved me. Do I tell him? No, it’d probably embarrass him. But we’re friends, that’s normal stuff anyway._ He noticed the other boy looking at his feet, his face had gone bright red.

“Seriously? Geez…”

“And you kept repeating that you loved me.”

He saw the boy’s eyes widen before he turned his head away. He let out a nervous laugh. “Sorry, that’s so embarrassing, oh my god.”

“Don’t worry about it, I was doing it too.”

Kyle looked up at him. “What?”

“Every time you’d say you loved me, you’d asked if I loved you back. I’m sorry dude, what I said the other day must have really fucked you up.” He finished the dishes, wiping his wet hands on his pants. Kyle sighed, and Stan felt him tense when he pulled him into a hug. “I’m seriously sorry. You mean the world to me, Kyle. I love you.”

The red-head’s hands went up to his eyes and Stan realised he was crying. He held him tighter, waiting until he could no longer feel the other boy’s silent sobs before letting him go. Kyle took a deep breath, leaning back against the bench. He looked up at Stan, his eyes red and puffy. “Thank you.”

He smiled, putting an arm over Kyle’s shoulder. “Come on, I’m pretty sure it’s your turn on GTA.”

He pulled away. “Maybe I should just go home.”

“What? Kyle…”

“I’m still tired and hungover.”

“You can sleep here, trust me, I’m about ready to crawl under the covers again.” _Stay. Please._

Kyle smiled apologetically. “Sorry Stan, but I owe my brother a coffee and he’s going to kill me if I don’t get it too him soon.”

“Oh, okay, I get it.” He tried to hide the disappointment from his voice, but knew he failed miserably. “I’ll… see you soon then.”

The red-head hugged him goodbye and left Stan wondering if everything was his fault again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was Kyle really pulling a memory blank? We'll never know. Probably.


	10. Chapter 10

_Should I? Fuck, I really like him, but this… I just… I don’t think I can do it…_ Kyle picked up his phone again, scrolling to M in his contacts and bringing up Kenny’s number. _Is this really a good idea? I mean… Kenny’s not a blabbermouth, he’ll respect my secret, but…_ He sighed, pressing the dial button. Kenny answered on the fourth ring.

“Hello?”

“Kenny, hey man.”

“What’s up Kyle?”

He fiddled with the hem of his shirt. “I want to talk to you about something. Can I come over?”

“This must be serious. You don’t usually call; you just appear at my house.”

“Yeah, sorry, it’s pretty serious.”

“Right, I’ll see you then.”

“Yeah.” Kenny had hung up, and Kyle wasn’t sure if it was before or after he’d responded; not like it mattered anyway. He ran a hand through his hair, already regretting the decision of calling Kenny. _I’ll feel better after I talk to someone, and Kenny’s a good someone to talk to. He’s my friend. And he’s dated guys before. Unless I wanted to call someone like Tweek or Craig, who I trust, but not really enough with something like this. And Butters would probably go blabbing everywhere._ He sighed, throwing on his coat and heading out of his bedroom, where he found the stairs were guarded by his little brother.

“Going somewhere?”

He sighed again. “Ike, please.”

“I want my coffee and cake.”

“I’m not going that way.” He tried to sidestep his brother, but he blocked him.

“You’re not going any way if you don’t uphold your end of the bargain.”

“Fuck, whatever.”

Ike smiled. “Oh and can you pick me up a newspaper while you’re out?”

Kyle rolled his eyes. “Fine.”

“And I won’t let you back into the house if you come back empty handed.” He walked off down the stairs. Kyle turned around, going back into his room to grab the money he needed before successfully leaving the house. He headed to Kenny’s, thinking maybe he should have gone to the coffee shop first to get himself some, but then he’d have to go twice and that’s too much effort.

He knocked on the door of the older boy’s house, which was answered by his mother, Carol. “Hi Kyle. Just go straight in, Kenny’s in his room.” She stepped aside, letting him in.

“Thanks Mrs. McCormick.” He made his way to Kenny’s room, who was lying in bed playing some game on his phone. He sat up when Kyle closed the door behind him. “Hey Kenny.”

Kenny put his phone down. “How’s your break been?”

He shrugged, sitting down on the bed. “Bought the new Grand Theft Auto with Stan and have pretty much been playing that the whole time.”

The blond put on a face of mock hurt. “And I wasn’t invited? Rude.”

Kyle smiled. “Sorry, we wanted it for ourselves for a while. You can play it soon.”

He rolled his eyes. “Generous.”

“Hey, if you wanted to play it that badly, you could have chipped in.”

Kenny shrugged. “Anyway, I’m sure you didn’t trudge your ass all the way here just to talk about GTA.”

He looked at his feet. “Well, no. I… need to talk about something, and you’re the person I trust most…”

“What about Stan?”

He was silent for a moment. _I could walk out right now, say ‘oh yeah, I’ll go talk to Stan about it instead._ “I can’t. It… It’s sort of… about Stan.” He started fiddling with the hem of his shirt again.

Kenny quirked an eyebrow, putting a hand on Kyle’s shoulder. “It’s okay dude, you don’t have to rush it, I can wait.”

He let out a weak laugh. “Yeah, but my brother can’t, I owe him coffee.”

Kenny smiled. “Fuck your brother.”

“Please don’t.” He laughed. Then, taking a deep breath, “I just… Stan, I… I think I have, um, feelings... for him.” He was silent, staring at his feet until he heard Kenny snicker. His head whipped up and he furrowed his eyebrows at the other boy. “What the fuck Kenny?”

“Sorry,” he took a deep breath to calm himself down. “Sorry, it’s just, I thought you two were banging already. Shit, now I owe Craig ten bucks.”

Kyle’s mouth dropped open and he rolled his eyes. He chose to ignore the blonde’s remark. “Kenny, I’m serious, I don’t know what to do.”

“Um, well, you get your dick and-“

“Kenny!” Kyle face palmed. “Can’t you be serious for a second?”

“Look, Kyle. I know you came to me because you trust me and all, but am I really the most qualified person to go to about love advice? You’re probably better of seeing, like Tweek or Craig or something.”

“Yeah, because they totally had a natural start to their relationship.”

“Just tell him.”

He sighed. “It’s not that easy. How can I just go up to my childhood best-friend and tell him I’m head over heels for him. Him! As in, a dude, which is even worse!”

“Hey, I’m bi you douchebag.”

Kyle glared at him. “Well, fucking so am I by the looks of it!” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Sorry Ken, I just… do you remember how you felt when you were first attracted to a guy? That’s what I’m going through. What if I lose him?”

Kenny put his hand on his back. “Stan will understand Kyle. And if you’re that worried, do it while drunk or something, laugh it off as a joke.”

He groaned, hanging his head in his palms. “Been there, done that. Yesterday, actually. He just... threw up everywhere.”

"Isn't that a good sign? He does that when he's nervous right?"

"We'd had a lot to drink, it was probably the alcohol."

"Stan doesn't throw up when he drinks though, I'm pretty sure."

Kyle shrugged. "Well, I'm pretty sure he does it when he's really uncomfortable too."

“Oh, well shit, I don't know.”

“Yeah.”

They sat in silence for a moment, before Kenny broke it. “What about Wendy?”

He flopped backwards onto the bed. “They broke up. It was good, I could reason with myself before. Stan has a girlfriend, so he won’t pay attention to me, right?. But then they broke up and I just…” He groaned.

“Seriously, they broke up again?”

“Yeah, but Stan did it this time.”

“Ooh, proud.”

Kyle scoffed.

“Kyle, you either have to tell him, or keep beating yourself up over it. If I were you, I’d just tell him. You can come hang out with me while he sorts out his shit if things go wrong. Which they won’t. You just come tell me and I’ll kick his ass for you.”

He laughed. “He’d beat you to a pulp.”

“Hey, give me some credit.” He flexed his biceps. “I can hold my own, you know. And I don’t think he would, Stan’s pretty wimpy about violence.”

“Thanks Kenny.” Kyle stood, feeling better about his situation.

“No worries dude. Trust me, he’d have to be an idiot to turn you down, I mean, just look at that ass.” He framed Kyle with his fingers, making the other roll his eyes again. “Seriously though, he won’t hurt you, he knows better than that.”

Kyle smiled. “I’ll let you know how it goes.”

“You’d better. Oh wait,” he dug into a drawer, pulling out a tube and tossing it at Kyle with a wink.

He caught it, sighing when he realised what it was. “I can get my own lube, thanks.” He tossed it back.

“Be careful, and use protection.”

“Kenny. Shut. Up.”

The blonde grinned widely, before he suddenly spun around, delving back into the drawer. Kyle didn’t want to wait around to see what else Kenny would pull out of there, so he headed out the door as fast as he could. Kenny caught him, pressing ten dollars into his hand.

“You’re going to Tweek Bros. right? Can you give this to Craig for me?”

“Are you serious? Did you seriously bet on me?”

“Sorry man.”

“And how am I going to explain this to Craig? Oh, it came up in conversation that I wasn’t fucking Stan, so here you go, ten dollars.”

Kenny shrugged. “Yeah, basically.”

Kyle sighed, shoving the cash into his pocket. “You’re an asshole Kenny.”

He smiled, saluting the red-head. “Good luck.”

Kyle walked out the door shaking his head, making a beeline for Tweek Bros. _Well that… was an experience. I’ll think about it later, right now, coffee._ He reached the store, ordering a large for his brother and a small for himself, as well as a cake and a newspaper. He sat down on a table with Craig, who was writing something on his laptop. The dark-haired boy didn’t even acknowledge him, only looking up for a split second, to make sure it wasn’t some creepy stranger.

Kyle slid the ten dollars to him, which got his attention. Craig quirked an eyebrow. “What? Are you finally paying me back for Peru?”

Kyle coughed awkwardly. “Kenny told me to give this to you for some reason.”

The corner of the other boy’s mouth turned upward into a smirk as he leaned forward to take the money. “So, you aren’t fucking Marsh then.”

He almost choked on his own saliva. “Are you serious? I thought he just said that to mess with me and owed you ten dollars for some other reason.”

“How did that come up in conversation?”

“He just flat out asked me, okay? He’s a blunt bastard.”

Craig leaned forward again. “You’re lying.”

“I-I, that-“

A loud voice called across the shop. “Kyle?”

Kyle thanked whatever gods might exist for the distraction, running up to grab his order and hurriedly waving goodbye to Craig. Once outside the shop, he took a deep breath. _That was stressful, holy shit._ He sipped at his coffee as he made his way back to his house.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stan, just because you've dated women, doesn't mean you can't like guys, geez boi.
> 
> Also, I just recently watched two very important episodes related to Stan's character, which have thrown bits of the last chapter out of wack aha. (S.15 ep.7, You're Getting Old, and ep.8, Ass Burgers)

_“We should date.”_

The statement bounced around in the dark-haired boy’s head, repeating over and over like a song stuck in his head. He lay on the couch in his lounge room, Terrence and Phillip idly playing in the background.

“ _We should date.”_

 _He was drunk. Drunk people say random things. No, drunk people say **honest** things. _Stan pinched the bridge of his nose, his stomach doing somersaults, only partially thanks to his hangover. _And the way he was acting, the whole pressed-against-me and the whispering-in-ear stuff, how do you explain that, logic? He couldn’t possibly… like me, right? Of course not, Kyle’s just lonely. He’s not gay, he’s dated girls, even though his love life isn’t exactly boast-worthy. Not like I can talk though._ He sighed, Wendy making herself known in his thoughts.

_Maybe I should get back with Wendy, maybe then all this confusion will clear up. How? How will that work? How will getting back together with a girl I don’t have romantic feelings for help me? It’s comfortable, familiar. And that’s supposed to be a good thing? I don’t think it’s a good thing that a loveless, painful relationship is comfortable Stan. Maybe we should see a counsellor about it, like marriage counselling, but minus the marriage part._

_Marriage._ He grimaced, quickly replaced by surprise at his own response. He could no longer imagine a future with Wendy. That statement stuck. _I can’t imagine a future with Wendy. I can’t… but… but I have to, this break-up is only temporary, right? This is shit. The whole situation is shit. Everything’s shit._ He sat up glancing at the fridge. He was stressed, maybe a drink would take the edge off. _No. Stan, you promised you wouldn’t do that. You’re going to deal with your problems properly. Face them. Alcohol isn’t the solution, you know that._

He sighed, lying back down. _‘We should date.’_ Stan groaned loudly. “Shut up Kyle!” _Stan Marsh is not gay…right? Of course not! Stan Marsh has dated a girl for years… but they break up constantly. Wendy, she… we… Look, he doesn’t even remember the night, he wouldn’t remember that._ His brain replayed the scene that had played out earlier that morning, Kyle standing beside him and asking what had happened.

He let out a soft laugh. _His face had gone as red as his hair when I told him. And then…_ He furrowed his eyebrows. _When I told him about the ‘I love you’s’, his face changed. Weird._ Stan held back tears at the next part of the scene; Kyle crying in his arms. _Because of something I said days ago. How is he still hung up on that? It’s not fair, I’ve done all I can! What more can I do?_ He felt a tear escape and he wiped it away hurriedly. He froze. _Really? You’re crying over upsetting Kyle, again? And how often would you cry after you’d argue with Wendy?_

He hadn’t cried after an argument with Wendy for a long time. Hell, he hardly ever cried for emotional reasons. _And it was almost exclusively always related to Kyle._ He stood up and headed towards the door, deciding he needed some air because all the thinking was giving him a headache. Starks pond would be the ideal place to go. Or maybe some coffee. He wasn’t that into coffee; it was bitter and often burned his mouth; but it was still usually a good hangover remedy.

Stan sighed, again finding himself facing two different options. Starks pond and Tweak Bros. were in opposite directions. He grabbed a coin from his pocket, to avoid having to make the decision. _Heads is Starks Pond, tails is coffee._ He tossed it up in the air, catching it and flipping it onto the back of his hand.

“Tails.” He put the coin back in his pocket and turned in the direction of the coffee shop. _But I’ll have to walk past Kyle’s house! Does it matter? We’re not fighting or anything. Right. It’s just me thinking weird things. Maybe I should invite him out for coffee with me; he did say he owed his brother one. I’m going to get coffee to get away from Kyle, why would I invite him? No, I’m not. What reason do I have to avoid Kyle: None, exactly._ He walked up to the Broflovski’s front door step, knocking lightly.

Gerald opened it. “Hey Stanley, anything I can help you with? Kyle’s not home, but I can pass on a message.”

“Oh, well I was looking for him. Do you know where he went?”

The man seemed to think for a moment, his brow furrowing ever so slightly. Sheila appeared over his shoulder, to which he turned around and asked her where their son was. Neither had an answer and Stan thanked them, turning away and getting back to his coffee mission. _Not home? Then where is he? Earlier, he said he just wanted to go home._ A pang of worry hit him, but he quickly dismissed it. He had no reason to be worried about Kyle, he was probably just out for air like he was, or maybe even that coffee for his brother.

He was about to turn the corner up to main street when he noticed a familiar green hat exiting a familiar green house. Instinctively, he jumped behind a nearby bush. Kyle had been at Kenny’s. Stan felt a flash of anger, mixed with something else he couldn’t pinpoint. _Kyle ditched me for Kenny. He **lied** to me. Why did he have to lie? Why couldn’t he just say, ‘sorry, I made plans with Kenny later today, so I can’t stay’? _ He peeked through the bush, panicking as the figure got closer and he realised Kyle would have to walk past him in order to get to his house. And he really didn’t want to get caught hiding in a bush, stalking his friend.

 _I’m not stalking him! You’re hiding in a bush. Staring. At. Him. Okay, so maybe that does seem a little stalker-ish, but it was on accident!_ He peered through again, only to make his heart stop when he didn’t see him. Afraid of some cliché movie bullshit, he looked around himself to make sure Kyle hadn’t seen him and was magically right behind him. Unable to find the boy, he stood, looking up the road he himself was on his way to walk up, and relaxed when he saw Kyle walking away from him up the road. He let out a deep breath and continued straight, rather than turning. He knocked on the door of the basically dilapidated house.

Kenny pulled open the door. “Oh, hey Stan.”

“Kenny.”

“That is me, yes.”

“I-Um…” _I didn’t think this through at all. Why did I come here?_

The blonde raised an eyebrow, moving aside to let the other in. “What’s got you panties in a knot? I can help untie it for you. Seems I’m doing a lot of that today.” The last bit was barely more than a murmur, but it’s the bit that caught Stan’s attention.

“What?”

“What?”

“What did you say?”

Kenny crossed his arms. “I asked if there was anything I could help with, seeing as you showed up basically stuttering on my doorstep.”

“I-I saw Kyle.”

The younger boy clapped his hands together. “Ooh, good to know you have eyes. I never would have guessed otherwise.”

“He came out of your house.”

He rolled his eyes. “Right. So…”

“So he was supposed to be at mine.” Stan sighed, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

Kenny looked him up and down and let out a single sound. “Ah.” He sighed. “He went to get his brother coffee. He stopped by to ask if I had any hangover remedy recommendations. You two must have had fun last night.”

“I didn’t say anything about being with him last night.”

“Um, Earth to Stan, Kyle was literally just over here. What, you think I wasn’t even the least bit curious as to why he needed hangover remedies.”

_Right, okay. So, Kyle wanted hangover cures, sure._

A wide smirk had found it’s way onto the other’s features. “Hey, Stan?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you and Kyle fucking?”

Stan’s mouth dropped open and he stared blankly at the boy, who maintained the grin. When he finally got back his senses, he let out a high pitched, “no! What- how-huh?”

Kenny sighed loudly. “Damn, then I really do owe Craig ten dollars.”

“What?! Kenny what the hell? What did you talk about with Kyle?”

“Hangover remedies.”

“Right, so somehow, Kyle and I… doing that… is related to fixing a hangover?”

Kenny pretended to think on the statement, an exaggerated chin-rubbing accompanied a head tilt and a stare into the corner of the room. “I mean, you could always try, wouldn’t recommend it though. Just in case either of you throw up. Unless you’re into that, I guess.”

Stan screwed up his face in disgust. “You’re fucked up, Kenny.”

The blond laughed. “I asked him straight up. I wanted to know if I got to double my money or not. Which I didn’t, thanks to you, inconsiderate bastard. All you had to do was stick your dick in the ranga, or vice versa, and I could have been rolling in it!”

“Okay, okay! I’m going home, jesus!” He knew his face was bright red, and knew that had been the other boy’s intention.

“Invite me over for GTA sometime.”

Stan sighed, opening the door. _Should’ve known that was his goal._ “Alright, come over whenever.”

Kenny fist pumped the air. “I’ll see you whenever then.”

The older said goodbye, closing the door behind him and trying to close the distance between himself and his house as fast as he could without looking creepy to any onlookers. Such as Kyle. If he happened to be returning. Which he wasn’t. He tried not to think about his weird encounter with Kenny until he was safely back in his bedroom.

 _Fucking. Kyle and I. Where did he get that idea? Two guys having sex… that’s…_ He bit his lip. It wasn’t something he’d thought about before. He knew the basics of course, anal sex; the guy sticks his dick in the other person’s ass, but… He flinched. It didn’t sound pleasant. Wendy had never let him do it, but he’d also never been particularly interested. He found himself wondering why guys did it.

 _Why did one guy let the other fuck his ass? What was the pleasure in that?_ He took a seat at his desktop, swallowing hard. Opening an incognito window on his browser, he pulled up google, typing ‘gay sex butt pleasure how’ and hit search. He cringed at his wording, scrolling to find something at least somewhat educational sounding.

Stan closed his browser, cheeks red. He’d found some… interesting stuff. _It was purely educational Stan. You had a question and you answered it, that’s all it was. This doesn’t make you gay, and Kyle 100% didn’t pop into your head at all during that. Nope. Not once._ He face palmed, letting out a groan. Kyle had, in fact, been floating around in his head the whole time he’d been researching. He lay down on his bed, an uncomfortable tightness in his pants.

‘ _We should date.’_

_Maybe… Maybe you’re a little bit gay, Stan Marsh._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking finally Stan, geez.
> 
> Right so, question of the day: who tops, Stan or Kyle?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so there's a POV change in the middle of this chapter, it should be pretty obvious, but in case it's not, it's where the line is :)
> 
> Thanks for all the responses to my question on the previous chapter, it's great to learn my readers opinions XD
> 
> ALSO, I want to thank you guys so much, like, kudos and comments really make my day and inspire me to write. This story alone has more comments, kudos, bookmarks and hits than any of my others. I love you guys, thank you! <3

_Okay, so, a little bit gay. That doesn’t make me gay, that makes me… bisexual, right?_ Stan sighed, grabbing his box of tissues and cleaning up his mess. _But… why Kyle? Why does it have to be my bestfriend, why not fucking… I don’t know, Clyde or something!_ He screwed up his face. _Clyde would probably be a difficult boyfriend. ANYWAY, not the point. I mean, Kyle, he’s… comfortable, he’s familiar. He’s downright fucking gorgeous._ He’d always thought his best-friend was incredibly attractive, and when the girls in his fourth grade class made a list ranking the boys looks from best to worst, and Kyle was ranked last, Kyle wasn’t the only one who it’d upset. Hence Stan’s quest to get them to revise the list, and how he learned that most girls are complete douchebags.

Kyle hated his hair, but Stan loved it. He loved the tight red curls, and how soft it always looked. He rarely got to see it though, because Kyle wore his green ushanka almost 24/7. Even when they were alone he still wore it.

He wanted to see him, talk to him. _Kiss him_. He shook his head to get rid of the thought. He wanted an excuse to be near him. He took out his phone, dialling Kyle’s number.

He answered almost instantly. “Hey Stan.”

“Feeling better?”

“Yeah, a bit. I went to go get Ike his coffee, and I think that helped a bit.”

“Oh cool. So… want to come over?”

Kyle let out a short laugh on the other end. “Stan, I was over literally this morning.”

“Yeah but…” He paused for a moment, trying to pose his words so he didn’t sound desperate. “I’m bored.”

“Play GTA or something. You have tonnes of things you could be doing. Like homework for instance.”

“Fuck that man, who actually does their homework in the holidays?”

“Me.” He answered monotonously.

“Right, nerd. Anyway, my parents are still out.”

“Why does it matter that your parents are out? We’re not lovers or anything.”

“I’m lonely.” Stan had spoken over the last part of Kyle’s sentence, but had still heard it clear as day and it made his heart stop. He hadn’t even thought about it being interpreted that way. _We could be though._ He swallowed hard, unsure why Kyle’s words had sent a stab of pain to his chest. “U-Um.”

Kyle sighed. “Sorry, um… that was a weird thing to say, I just… you sounded like some teen romance movie.”

“Oh, uh, sorry too I guess. I didn’t mean to.” His face was bright red, and he was glad he was on the phone to Kyle, and not face to face. He cleared his throat to try and rid himself of the awkwardness. “Could you help me with my algebra homework then?”

“I thought nobody actually did their homework in the holidays?” Stan could hear the smile in his voice on the other end, and he was glad he’d managed to move the conversation elsewhere.

 _Homework is a small task to conquer if it means I get to spend time with you. Goddamn Stan, you **just** realised you had feelings for the guy, no need to be cheesy about it. _“Yeah, well, let’s turn over a new leaf.” He laughed.

An exaggerated sigh came through the receiver. “Fine. I’ll be over soon.”

“Cool, see you then.”

Kyle hung up, and Stan fist pumped the air. Except it meant he’d probably have to do at least a bit of homework. But it was a small sacrifice for getting to spend time with his best-friend. _Crush…?_ He cringed. The word sounded stupid. _But I guess… that’s what this is?_ Sighing, he got out of bed, clearing his desk a bit so that he could actually work on it, then figured it’d probably be better to work on it in the dining room, or else he’d have to carry a chair from there to his bedroom. Or steal Shelly’s. But that was out of the question, god knows what sort of laser security system she probably has set up in there to keep him out.

He grabbed his schoolbag, which he hadn’t touched since school let out, and therefore still contained his homework, and took it downstairs. He decided on waiting for the younger boy there, since he probably wouldn’t be long; they lived pretty close. He pulled out his phone and brought up some trivial game he’d installed not long ago. A message popped up from Kyle.

**KB: Sorry, man, I’ll be a bit longer, my parents want to talk**

**SM: Bummer, see you then**

* * *

 

“Bubbie, where are you going?”

Kyle rolled his eyes. “Seriously mum, I’m too old for that petname. I’m going to Stan’s.”

Sheila shared a look with Gerald, who was standing beside her. He spoke up. “Sit down son, we need to have a talk.”

He clicked his tongue, doing as he was told and sitting at the dinner table with his parents.

“You’re with Stan a lot.”

“Yeah, he is my best-friend. What’s this about?”

They shared another look. Sheila sighed. “Are you having sexual relations with the Marsh boy?”

Kyle stood up, knocking his chair over. He stared at the paired incredulously. “What?!” He squeaked out. _What? How… Why-What would make them think that? Did I… Did I do something?_

“Sit down bubbie, we’re not angry.”

The red-head picked his chair up and sat back down, more out of shock than wanting to hear what they had to say.

Gerald leaned forward. “Are you being safe?”

“I’m not having sex with Stan!” He shouted, still in disbelief.

“It’s okay Kyle, you don’t need to hide it. We support you… It’s a bit hard to accept, but we love you Kyle, no matter what, so we want to be here for you.”

He was shocked, to say the least. He hadn’t even thought of coming out to his parents yet, but here he was, sitting at the dinner table with them showing their support. Even if he had thought about it, this certainly wasn’t the reaction he expected. “W-What makes you think I’m with Stan?”

Another look. “We… you, uh, called out pretty loudly the other night, Kyle.”

His face reddened instantly, immediately regretting having asked. _Okay. Wow. So they actually are basing this on something concrete._ He felt sick. _So Ike probably knew too._ He hung his head in his hands, feeling tears burn in his eyes, which was met with a hand on his shoulder. He took a deep breath to try and calm himself. He looked up. “U-um, mum, dad… I… I think I’m bisexual.”

Gerald nodded knowingly as Sheila drew him into her arms. “We love you bubbie, no matter what.” He felt a tear slide down his cheek, quickly followed by many more. Sheila released him when he’d stopped crying, taking a few deep breaths to steady himself.

“T-Thank you. This means a lot to me, really. I’m really glad you guys support me, a lot of parents don’t.” He cast his eyes to the table. “B-But I’m not in a relationship with Stan.”

“Oh, Kyle.” Sheila pulled him back into the hug, but let him go quickly. “We believe in you. If he doesn’t see how amazing you are, then he’s just a dumb boy.”

Kyle laughed weakly at what sounded like a line from a cheesy teen romance chick flick.

“Yeah, that’s right! And if he breaks your heart, I’ll sue him for damages.”

He laughed again, surprisingly feeling a lot better. “Thank you.” He stood up and they followed suit. He hugged both of them. “Can I go see Stan now?”

“Of course. Have fun.”

“But not too much fun.”

Kyle rolled his eyes, smiling. “Thank you, again.”

“Just remember you can talk to us, okay?”

“Okay.” Kyle turned and headed out the door. He closed it behind him and leaned on it. _Geez, what just happened? My parents… I never thought they’d actually support me…_ He took his phone out of his pocket.

**KB: On my way :)**

**SM: Wow a smiley. That’s pretty special haha**

**KB: Sorry, just in a good mood :)**

He put the device away, not bothering to check for a response since he’d see the other in a minute anyway. He set off at a fast pace, however, his confidence faded as he got closer to the older boy’s house. _It’s all fine and good that my parents accept me, but that’s not the issue. Stan. Stan’s the issue. He’s straight as a ruler, right? There’s no way he’s even considered it before, I mean, take that phone call before for instance._ Kyle felt his face redden. He’d snapped at the other without hearing him out properly. _Of course it didn’t occur to him that he sounded like a cheesy romance. Clearly he doesn’t think of me that way. And why should he? He shouldn’t! He’s fucking straight._

Kyle stopped in his tracks, seriously contemplating turning around and going home, but at that moment he realised the dark-haired boy was walking towards him. He stayed where he was, a bit confused, as the other closed the distance. “What are you doing?”

“Figured I’d meet you on the way, since you’re in such a good mood and everything.” Stan laughed, sending butterflies fluttering in the other’s stomach.

He smiled. “Cool.” They walked the last few metres to Stan’s house together silently. Stan closed the door behind them. “Hell, I might as well move in here since you want me over so much.”

“That. Would be awesome.” Stan threw an arm over the red-head’s shoulder. “So what did your parents want to talk to you about that put you in a good mood?”

Kyle’s heart thumped. _Oh, you know, the usual. Just thought we were banging is all. No biggie._ “Uh, just parent-y stuff.”

Stan raised an eyebrow, laughing again. “O..kay then.”

 _Good going Kyle. Parent-y stuff. Intelligent._ He cleared his throat. “So what do you need help with?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go the Broflovskis woo! Aha I didn't expect to write that, it sort of just happened
> 
> The next chapter has some... interesting stuff, but it's a bit shorter than I would like, because it was, as usual, initally one big chapter that got too long, so i'll see if I can fluff it out a bit more before posting it :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first up, sorry about the little wait for this chapter, but, just as I was about to upload it the other day, I went through my inbox and found a comment that made me rewrite the entire chapter aha. I realised what I had written wasn't good enough for all you lovely people, and practically scrapped the whole thing. I want to make you guys happy with my writing, thank you all so much. <3
> 
> And I want to let you know that I read each and every one of my comments and they absolutely make my day, seriously! The only reason I don't respond is because I don't know how aha, or else I would! You all deserve more than the shitty responses i'd be able to give, because the only place I'm articulate is in narratives aha.
> 
> Trigger warning: Maths and homework XD

“It’s not really hard if you practice enough. And you have to be confident with it. If you expect to fail, you probably will. You get used to it. See, here, you just have to substitute x as 4…” He picked up the pencil, scribbling down his working out to show Stan. “And so y equals 5.”

Stan nodded, mostly understanding.

“Right, so you do the next one.”

He did. And the next. And the next until the sheet was finished. Kyle went over it, correcting it. Stan had got it mostly right, aside from a few questions where he’d just made dumb mistakes.

“You’re getting good at this.” He clapped his hand on the dark-haired boy’s back, who smiled in return.

“Thanks.” He felt a buzz from the compliment, and felt the need to return it. “Dude, you’d make a good teacher.”

“Really?”

“Yeah! I couldn’t understand any of this shit until tonight.” He found himself picturing it. Kyle, standing in front of a whiteboard, pen in hand as his students listened. He smiled. _I wouldn’t mind being in that class._

The other looked thoughtful. “Huh. I’d never considered that before.” He suddenly screwed up his face. “What if I have to deal with kids like us though?”

Stan put on a mock offended face, a hand on his chest. “Speak for yourself. There’s nothing wrong with me, I’m an angel!”

Kyle laughed, a hand finding it’s way into the dark hair to ruffle it. “No, you’re an idiot.”

He pouted. “Not fair.”

“What isn’t?”

He eyed the green ushanka hiding the other boy’s hair. “You’re not allowed to touch my hair if I’m not even allowed to see yours.”

Kyle rolled his eyes. “Are you serious?” He sighed, pulling off the hat and placing it on the table. “Happy?”

Stan smiled, reaching out to touch the curls. They were soft; as much as Kyle hated his hair, he still took care of it. He played with the locks, noticing Kyle close his eyes. His smile grew. Stan had never seen anyone else touch the red hair; he assumed it was a privilege reserved only for him and his family. And to be honest, he doubted the boy would even let his family near it. The thought made his heart speed up. Kyle leaned into the touch and a soft hum escaped his lips. His eyes snapped open and he leaned away, snatching his hat back and throwing it on.

Stan stared at him blankly. “Come on Kyle, leave it off.”

“No.”

“What if I don’t touch it?”

Kyle glared at him for a moment, before sighing again and removing the ushanka.

He felt warm inside as he thought about Kyle actually listening to him. To him, Kyle’s hair felt sort of like a symbol of their closeness. Hardly anyone else even got to see it. He wanted to touch it again, but restrained himself. He stood up, stretching. “Want a drink? A non-alcoholic one that is.” He clarified. “Or an alcoholic one if you like.”

Kyle smiled, standing too. “Honestly, an alcoholic one would be nice, but I think it’s probably best to be fully alert when doing homework. Also if it gets spilt on your homework, you’ll be in shit.”

Stan raided his fridge, where, hiding in amongst all the beer, he managed to find a few sodas. He flicked on the television for some background noise and sat back at the table. “Do we really have to keep doing the homework though?”

Kyle joined him. “Do you really want to go to college though?”

He sighed overly loud, picking up the pencil. “There are so much better things we could be doing though.” _Like, you know making out. Yep._ He caught himself staring at Kyle’s lips as the other read over the next work sheet. They moved slightly as he read, making the dark-haired boy smile.

“Well, you can do those after you finish.” He looked back at Stan, who’d managed to not look creepy just in time, handing him the sheet. He felt his face redden and managed to hide it by burying his face in his hands to pretend to be annoyed at the homework. _Way to pick your words Kyle. I wish I could do what I actually want._ “These are basically the same as what you just did, but with another variable.”

Kyle explained how to do the next worksheet and Stan worked through it. They took another break after finishing that one. And another after the next. Stan liked studying with Kyle. He made things seem easier than the teacher had, and he liked the company.

Kyle put his elbow on the table, resting his cheek in his hand. His lips held a small smile directed at Stan that was making his stomach do backflips. Again, he fought the rising bile.

Stan smiled back. “What?”

“Do you really think I’d make a good teacher?”

“No.”

His smile fell and he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“You wouldn’t make a good teacher. You’d make the best, babe.”

Kyle’s eyes widened and he sat up straighter, staring at Stan, his expression coming close to one near shock horror.

Stan cocked his head slightly, taking almost a full minute to realise what he’d said to make the red-head react like that. He almost imitated the reaction, panicking. His face heated up insanely. _Shit, shit, I just called him babe, didn’t I? Oh my god what the hell? What the fuck do I do, oh my god._ “I-I-I-I just… I didn’t-“

His face morphed instantly and he snickered, a hand shooting up to cover his face, which was clearly growing bright red. “You-You just-“ He cut himself off, laughing too hard to form a coherent sentence.

Stan groaned, banging his head into the table and leaving it there. “I meant dude! I don’t know why I said that! I must have, like, messed up best and dude or something, I don’t know!”

Kyle couldn’t stop laughing, and eventually the sound of it made Stan smile. He looked over at the other, who was wiping tears out of his eyes as he tried to calm down. _He’s laughing at me, but he’s happy. I always want to be the cause of that smile, of that laugh._ Kyle was leaning back in his chair, taking deep shaky breaths.

“Come on Kyle, it wasn’t that funny.”

The red-head looked at him them, and the expression on his face made him clap a hand to his mouth and bolt from his seat, running up the stairs and into his bathroom. Kneeling in front of the toilet and empting his stomach into it for the second time in two days, he heard frantic footsteps follow basically on his heel. It had caught him completely off guard; Kyle had looked like he’d really needed that laugh, he looked so happy. _And the worst bit? He’d looked fucking **hot.**_

He felt the other’s hand on his back, rubbing it in much the same manner, if not more coordinated, as he had the day previously. “Stan?” The source of the worried tone made its way into the corner of his vision and he groaned. He hadn’t really meant to, but he also didn’t care. He’d made the boy’s expression change from happiest in the world to this.

He coughed, spitting into the bowl. “Good. I’m good.” His voice was shaky, and he felt Kyle’s comforting touch move up into his hair. He hummed, turning his head to see the other boy smiling warmly at him. He leaned back into the bowl as his stomach flipped again, unsure if he was going to vomit again or not. He let out another moan, spitting and leaning back on his heels. He looked over at Kyle again, who still held the same expression. He smiled back weakly.

“Feeling better?”

He nodded and Kyle helped him to his feet.

“Bad soda?” He laughed, flushing the toilet and immediately guiding them both to the sink so he could wash his hands and Stan could clean himself up a bit. Stan noted happily that Kyle had replaced his hand on his back after washing it and was rubbing small circles with his thumb. He honestly found himself wondering if the other was doing it consciously or not. It felt good, and the spot burned slightly with their combined heat. Even as they continued down the stairs, the hand remained in place.

It wasn’t until they made it back to the table that the hand finally moved in favour of leaning on the back of a chair. Stan mourned the loss of the touch, then chastised himself for being so needy, glad Kyle couldn’t read his mind.

“Maybe you really are sick,” Kyle commented, to which Stan shook his head, but then realised now he’d have to come up with some excuse and it would have been much easier just to have agreed with the other boy. “Babe.”

Stan rolled his eyes, groaning again as Kyle burst into another fit of laughter. But he couldn’t help the way his heart leapt at the word, even when accompanied with the mocking tone the younger boy used. Maybe even because of it. “I hate you; you’re not going to let me live that down, are you?”

Shaking his head, Kyle smiled at him, eyes shining bright. “Sorry, babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that wasn't much more than fluff aha, but I hope it was good fluff XD
> 
> I will admit, it was a bit of personal fluff, in that I personally fucking love having my hair touched, and I always accidentally call people babe, or other dumb pet names oooops
> 
> What do you think about teacher Kyle?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back through and edited all the text names to initials instead of just letters, because you can't exactly have a conversation with Kenny and Kyle aha, but it was annoying as hell to do XP

**KB: Okay Kenny, I’ve decided**

**KB: You’re going to be my official confidant with this**

**KM: Oh yeah?**

**KM: What if I don’t want to be**

**KB: Come one Kenny, we all know you live for this stuff**

**KM: Well, I guess I can’t deny that.**

Kyle’s phone buzzed in his hand, ringing loudly and making him nearly jump out of his skin. He answered. “Geez Kenny, you almost gave me a heart attack then.” He’d gone home not long after Stan’s bathroom incident, basically ensuring the other ate something and washed it down with a glass of water before deciding it was getting late, the sun having already gone down. He wanted to stay, he wanted to make sure the other boy was okay, but he really needed to go home and just relax for a while. So he left making Stan promise that if he felt too sick, he’d tell him.

The blonde just laughed in response from the other end of the line. “So, what did you wanna talk about? Are you fucking yet? I have another bet with Craig going.”

His eyes went wide. “What?! Kenny-”

“Kidding, kidding. Maybe.”

The red-head sighed. “Well, first up, want to hear something you completely won’t believe?”

“Try me.”

“My parents accused me of banging Stan.”

A gasp. “Shit, is everything okay?”

“Here’s the second part you won’t believe; they support me.”

“You’re right, I don’t believe it. The Broflovski’s? Sheila and Gerald Broflovski. Support you. Their only biological son. Wanting to shove his dick up another dude’s ass. Details.”

Ignoring most of his statement, Kyle went over what had happened with his parents.

Kenny responded with an appreciative whistle. “Shit, maybe your parents don’t have sticks shoved as far up their assess as I’d thought.”

“I know right! It took me completely by surprise.” Kyle sighed. “But, it doesn’t matter how much they support me if Stan doesn’t.”

“Stan’s not going to hate you or anything dude; you’ve been through too much together.”

He sighed again. “Whatever.”

Kenny changed the subject, sesning the shift in the other's attitude. “Anything else?”

He thought over the day’s events, settling on telling Kenny about the ‘babe’ situation. “I was over at Stan’s today.”

“Like, as in after our little chat? Or are we talking this morning?”

“Um, after.” He wasn’t sure why, but he felt sheepish, like admitting he was at Stan’s twice in one day was something he should be embarrassed about. Having it put like that made it really sound like Kyle spent all his time over there. _I guess I can see where my parents are coming from._ He sighed again, feeling the need to explain himself. “Look, he wanted help with his algebra.”

“Okay, but you know, if he was a chick I would’ve said that that wasn’t the only bra he needed help with. Or maybe if he was Cartman.”

He heard Kenny go into hysterics, but the name made Kyle feel physically sick to his stomach. The evil boy had moved out of South Park last summer, Liane having finally found someone she wanted to be with, and who could tolerate her psychopathic son. He was proud of her for it, and felt even better that he’d never have to see the object of most of his nightmares ever again. With luck.

The other cleared his throat awkwardly, having forgotten that bringing up Cartman around Kyle was a bad idea. “Uh, sorry Kyle.”

“No, it’s fine, don’t worry about it.” He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and imagining Stan in the darkness it brought. It made him feel better; Stan always did, real or imaginary.

“So what’s the goss?”

 Kyle opened his eyes again, a thought suddenly filling his mind. “Kenny, do you think I’d be a good teacher?”

“What?”

“Stan seems to think so, and I’m not sure… but I think he’s right.”

“I’m sure you’d be a great teacher, Kyle. I bet you want to teach Stan a thing or two, am I right?”

He rolled his eyes. “Ken, get your head out of the gutter.”

“Hey! I didn’t say anything! I was talking about algebra, get **your** head out of the gutter.” He laughed again. “But, the boy’s basically a blank canvas, I mean, he’s been with the same girl since fucking third grade.”

The red-head groaned. “Don’t remind me.”

“And I’m like, 99.999% sure he’s never been with a guy, that’d sure as hell be a learning curve.”

“I’ve never been with a guy either!”

“I can teach you if you’d like.” Kyle could practically hear the older boy wiggling his eyebrows over the phone. _Honestly, it’s like everything Kenny says is a set up for a dirty joke._ But he laughed anyway.

“Thanks for the offer Ken, but I think I’ll pass.”

He clicked his tongue. “You’ll regret it Kyle. This hot piece of ass won’t be available forever.”

He decided to redirect the conversation back on its initial track. “Anyway, Stan mentioned I’d be a good teacher, then later I asked him if he really thought that-“

“Why did you ask that?”

“I don’t know, I just did, shut up!” He knew he got way too defensive over the comment, but he honestly didn’t care. “I asked him and he said no, you’d be the best, _babe.”_

Kenny was silent for a moment, which Kyle realised, was him trying to hold back his laughter. He couldn’t blame him, after all, he’d done the same thing. It still made him laugh, thinking about it. Kyle’s heart had leapt into his throat when the other boy had said no; it was a direct contradiction to what he’d said earlier, and really, in retrospect, he should have seen what was coming next. Well, most of it, anyway.

‘Babe’ had been completely unanticipated. Initially, it had sent his mind into panic mode. He’d convinced himself he’d misheard it, be when the look of horror hit Stan’s face, he’d realised it had indeed been what had escaped the older boy’s lips, clearly without permission. The panic in Stan’s expression had been the tipping point of the situation, causing Kyle to burst into laughter instead of going into full blown panic mode and freaking out. He’d been laughing so hard he even began crying. _I can’t remember the last time I laughed like that, but hell, I needed it._ The stress of his new found feelings had been weighing on him pretty heavily, and while ultimately, he knew the situation would probably just add to the stress eventually, right now, it brought him relief.

_Then Stan said something about it not being funny, and he was smiling for a second, before…_

“After I absolutely fucking died of laughter, he fucking took off up the stairs and threw up again.”

Kenny was sniffing, still recovering from laughing too much. “Really?”

“Yeah, I just-”

“He’s into you. Definitely.”

Kyle’s heart skipped a beat at hearing the words so solidly from Kenny’s mouth. “W-Why? What makes you say that?”

A sigh. “Honestly Kyle, we went through this this morning. What are the two major reasons Stan throws up?”

He swallowed hard, knowing full well the answer. “He could just be sick. He has thrown up twice at least in the last few days.”

“What’s your proof?”

“Uh… um… He told me the other day he wasn’t feeling well.”

“Right, sure. Did you take his temperature? Cook him some soup and give him a kiss on the forehead?”

The statement was laced with so much sarcasm, another memory popped into his head. _When we got back to the table, I asked him if he was sick… he shook his head straight away._ He sighed again. “Okay, fine. I asked him today if he was feeling sick and he said no.”

He could hear the smirk. “So… what’s the other reason?”

“Nerves.” His voice was small.

“I can’t imagine there was anything particularly nerve-wracking about doing algebra homework.”

“He… uh, he said he didn’t want to do it. A-And he didn’t understand.”

“Another thing I know about Stan: he doesn’t do his homework over the break.”

“So?”

“He’s looking to spend time with you.”

“And? He’s my best friend, that’s normal.” Even as he said it, he knew it wasn’t.

“You were literally over there this morning, said you were going home, and then went back just because he wanted help with the homework he sure as fuck wasn’t going to do.” He paused for a moment. “Why would he be so desperate to see you?”

“H-He’s alone at the minute; his family isn’t home and he wanted company.”

“He wants someone to suck his dick is what he wants.” Kenny cracked up again as Kyle shouted his name, voice breaking embarrassingly. Blood rushed to his face, and, as he involuntarily pictured the image of Stan’s dick saved on his phone, to other places as well. “Don’t deny it, you want to.”

“Kenny. Shut the fuck up.”

“Hey, you’re the one who picked me to be your 'official confidant', remember? This is what you signed up for. Also, you didn’t deny it.”

Kyle groaned. “I’ve learned to just ignore half of what comes out of your mouth.”

“Only half? I’m impressed, Broflovski. I’d expected you to ignore at least 90% of it by now.”

“So you… you really think he’s… into me?”

“Uh, yeah? Obviously. Look, if you’re really not sure, I don’t know, flirt with him or something.”

“Flirt?”

This time, it was Kenny’s turn to groan. “Come on Kyle, don’t make me explain flirting to you. I’ve seen you do it before.” He paused for a moment. “Fuck, I’ve even seen you flirt with _Stan_ before.”

“W-What?! I don’t flirt with Stan!” _I-I don’t flirt with Stan… Do I? O-Of course not! I’ve only just accepted my feelings, and I haven’t even been with Kenny and Stan simultaneously since then. There’s no way I’ve done it before that!_ He felt slightly nauseous at the revelation, thinking back on a few instances with the dark-haired boy that had probably extended a bit past friendship.

 “No, not at all.” The blonde laughed. “Dude, seriously, you’re not actually telling me you’ve never noticed that before.”

“I-I… that…”

He laughed again. “Oh my god. Why else did you think Craig and I bet on you? Because you made it so fucking obvious.”

He froze. “O-Obvious? Does that mean-“

Kenny cut him off, realising the other was panicking. “No man, don’t worry, no one else would have noticed. We’ve been friends since forever, so I picked up on it, and Craig, Tweek noticed because apparently it reminded him of what he did to Craig, so he said as much to him. No-one will believe what Tweek says if he accidentally blurts it out and Craig doesn’t really give a shit about anything but his boyfriend and his guinea pig, so he’s not going to go tell people Kyle. It’s cool. You’re good.”

Kyle nodded, despite knowing that Kenny obviously couldn’t see him. “Yeah, okay.”

“Flirt. See what he does and judge from there, alright? I swear to you, he wants your dick.”

He took a deep breath. “Okay, thanks for the talk, Ken. I’m going to go to sleep, it’s fucking late.”

“Sure, have fun jerk-“

Kyle decided he really didn’t need to hear the end of that sentence and pressed hang up before he could. _Although…_ He shuffled in his seat on his bed, his arousal brushing uncomfortably against his underwear. _It doesn’t sound like such a bad idea…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Kenny kidding? Probably not aha
> 
> Also, I threw Cartman out of South Park, because he's a butt. I'm undecided on whether to bring him into the story or not. Probably not.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait, but I honestly S T R U G G L E D with this chapter. I rewrote it probably 70 times, not to mention I had no idea where I wanted to go with it. I'm still not particularly happy with it in that I feel it doesn't quite flow right. It takes place a day or two after the previous ones if that's relevant? idk
> 
> I finished the next chapter too, and I kind of want to upload it in a sort of double-upload-apology-thingy, but I think I'll restrain myself to post it tomorrow XP

Kyle found himself in the dark-haired boy’s bed yet again. It was cold, and he’d wiggled himself under the covers to watch Stan play Grand Theft Auto. Or really, if he was being honest, more to watch Stan as he played his videogame. He was lying beside him, head resting on a pillow he’d grabbed from the other end of the bed. He couldn’t help his staring; the fierce determination that had taken over the other boy’s expression, the way his bright eyes darted back and forth, observing the screen before him. The way his features would twist when he died or failed what he was trying to do. Occasionally he’d bite his lip, or stick his tongue out slightly.

A loud, exasperated sigh from the lips he’d been watching broke him out of his reverie, the other boy turning to him with a bright smile on his face.

“Your turn.”

He sat up, taking the covers with him.

Stan laughed, handing him the controller. “You look like E.T. or something.”

Without a word, Kyle stuck his finger up, pointing it at the other boy and moving it slowly towards him. Stan copied, their fingertips meeting halfway. The action made both boys laugh, and Kyle felt his heart skip a beat. He decided to test his luck, not moving his finger away, but he found himself getting lost in Stan’s eyes and realised he probably just looked creepy, so he cleared his throat and retracted his hand. _Good one, Kyle, what the hell was that?_

He turned to the game, trying to distract his mind by trying to choose between doing the next mission or concocting a stupid stunt. He jumped when he felt the covers being lifted off one side of him, a warm heat pressing into his side. He tensed, not turning his eyes from the game. Stan had joined him under the blankets. Kyle couldn’t stop his heart from speeding up irrationally. _They’re his blankets, he can do what he likes! But…But he could have grabbed another blanket and E.T.-ed himself in it._ He was hyperconscious of Stan leaning heavily on his side. _I-It’s for warmth, right? Body heat and shit._ He tried to focus back on the game, but it was hard.

The other boy leaned his head on Kyle’s shoulder and let out a deep breath. _Ohgodohgodohgod._ Kyle’s mind seized up, as did his body. He forced himself to look at the older boy. Stan’s eyes were closed, and the red-head jumped when he opened them again, looking up at him. He gave him a soft smile, which he stiffly reciprocated. He felt his face heat up and turned back to his game.

An arm found its way around his waist. His head got dizzy as his brain tried to figure out a logical explanation to explain just what was happening. _Is he… is **he** flirting with **me**?! _ The fingers started wiggling and Kyle jumped, letting out an involuntary giggle. The weight on his side shifted and another hand was suddenly on his waist. Kyle squirmed, trying to hold back his laugh. _Of course he’s not flirting, he’s tickling me! What the hell!_  He twisted trying to knock Stan’s hands off him. “S-Stan!” He laughed, putting the controller down to free his own hands and retaliate.

His hat disappeared, and he turned to the other, who was grinning wide. He pushed him over, which took him by surprise long enough for Kyle to get his hands on his waist to tickle him. He straddled the other boy’s hips, hands roaming up and down his torso as he tickled him. Stan laughed hard, making weak attempts to get the red-head off him, but Kyle was relentless in his tickling. _He started this war, but I’m going to end it!_

“S-Stop! Stop!” The older boy wiped tears from his eyes. Kyle let up, sitting on top of him triumphantly. He looked down at his defeated opponent, once again finding himself getting lost in the other’s dark brown eyes. He had no idea how long they sat there, but the mention of his name from Stan’s lips did nothing to clarify. He was smiling warmly up at him, and the red-head unintentionally leaned towards him slightly. “Kyle, I-“

A sharp intake of breath through gritted teeth. “Looks like I’m interrupting something here. I’ll just leave and let you guys bang in peace.”

Kyle practically threw himself off the dark-haired boy, overshooting the bed and ending up on the ground, somehow managing to take the blankets with him, yanking Stan into a sitting position. Kyle groaned and Stan pushed himself off the bed immediately, hurrying to help the younger boy off the floor. After ensuring his friend was okay, he shot daggers at the source of the voice, who’d burst into laughter at the situation.

“Ever heard of knocking, jackass?”

Kenny calmed himself down through a few deep breaths. “When have any of us ever knocked?”

Kyle rolled his eyes, face bright red, picking up the blankets, as well as his hat, off the floor and putting them back in a heap on the bed. He pulled the ushanka on. “Fuck you, Kenny.” _Thanks Kenny, you made me blow my chance._

He wiggled his eyebrows. “Gladly.” His expression changed slightly, putting his hands up in surrender. “Seriously though, I can leave if you guys actually want to fuck. Or I can join.” _Leaving sounds good._

Stan sighed loudly. “We don’t want to fuck, Kenny, we were just tickling fighting.”

He’d said it as if tickle fights were a perfectly normal thing for two men to be doing. Kenny’s grin just broadened. “Right, right. A tickle fight. Of course.”

Stan sat back on the bed and Kenny spread himself out over the other end of the bed. Kyle rolled his eyes again, sitting down beside Stan. He picked up the controller. _Tickle fight or not, it’s still my turn to play._ He decided to put the events of the day in the back of his mind and just focus on being with his two best friends.

Not long into his turn, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind, a head nuzzling into the crook of his back. He rolled his eyes for the third time. He didn’t even glance back; it was obviously Kenny, since Stan still remained seated beside him. He looked at the dark-haired boy through the corner of his eye, who was looking at Kenny with a weird, almost blank expression; he couldn’t place what it was.

“Come on, Kyle! Die already!” The blonde drew out every word.

“Kenny, I still have two deaths left.”

“What? Why do you guys play to three? Do two, it goes quicker!”

“Well, there’s usually just the two of us so-“

“Exactly! Now there’s three.”

Stan sighed, knowing it was better just to give in. And, honestly, three people with three deaths each was a bit slow, so he made a valid point. “Alright fine.”

Kenny cheered, moving his arms from Kyle’s waist to his shoulders, practically draping himself over the younger boy. Stan’s expression hadn’t softened, but now he’d turned back to the game. Kyle furrowed his brows, still watching Stan through the corner of his eye, unsure of what had pissed the other boy off. _Having only two lives will mean he gets to play sooner, so what’s he upset about?_ Not paying full attention to the game proved problematic, as the red-head was shot by a gang member and died. He groaned, handing the remote to Stan.

On his shoulder, Kenny sighed, flopping backwards and taking Kyle with him. He attempted to resist, but Kenny had gotten significantly stronger than him over the last few years. He groaned. “Kenny, let’s go get a drink or something to pass the time.”

The older boy agreed and they left the room. As soon as the door had closed behind them, Kyle scowled, earning a loud ‘what’ from the other. He refused to speak until they were downstairs in the kitchen.

He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted. “So… you two looked pretty, uh, close when I walked in there.” The blond let out a laugh.

“Tickle fight.”

“Right. Have you manned up yet?”

“Fuck you. For your information, you ruined it.”

The boy’s eyes widened in mock horror. “Oh no! How dare I be so insensitive as to exist!” His tone dropped back to normal. “Seriously though, I can’t help bad timing, babe.”

Kyle pinched the bridge of his nose. “I know, I’m sorry.”

“You still don’t believe he’s into you, do you?”

He looked away sheepishly. “Of course not.”

Kenny sighed. “Dude, the way he was staring at me when I was touching you was intense. It screamed jealousy.”

“So? He’s probably just mad at something.”

“Yeah, that something being me because I interrupted his chance to get his dick sucked.” The boy suddenly brightened, clicking his fingers. “Pretend to be my boyfriend!”

Kyle rolled his eyes; he was doing a lot of that today. “What?”

“You don’t believe me that he was jealous, right? I can prove it. You don’t even have to do anything, just play along.”

 _Be Kenny’s fake boyfriend? To try and make Stan jealous. Which isn’t going to happen because he has no reason to be jealous. But… is that really ethical? I mean, to find out your best friend’s sexuality through something like that… But, if I can explain my way out of it, it should be fine, right?_ “Fine. But no kissing on the lips.”

Kenny grinned widely. “Deal.” He clasped the red-head’s hand in his own and they headed back up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E.T? Tickle fights? Faux boyfriends? Idk fml  
> I love writing, and I love the power I have as an author. I mean I could flip the story right now, turn it into K2 >:)  
> Not gonna, because I'm StYle 100%, but you know, I COULD.  
> Maybe I'll write a K2 spinoff...  
> I want to write Creek fic too, but I don't feel as if I'd be able to personify the characters properly at this point. Maybe in future XD  
> What's your favourite Kenny ship?


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really tempted to write a chapter from Kenny's perspective, maybe right at the end, that encompasses his involvement throughout the story, because I kind of want to include some insight on what makes Kenny tick, at least in my personification of him in this story.

The walk up the stairs gave the red-head plenty of time to think; his brain worked fast. Before the blond could push open the door, Kyle grabbed his hand. “I-I’m not sure…”

Kenny rolled his eyes, pulling him into the bathroom to avoid having their conversation overheard. “What?”

“I don’t think it’s a good idea. I mean, what if… what if he gets mad? He’ll get mad Kenny, I can’t deal with that, what if he hates me? I-I haven’t told him I’m bi yet. He’ll get mad that I haven’t told him, we tell each other everything.”

Kenny let go of his hand, which Kyle had totally forgotten they were doing, and put them on his shoulder. “Kyle, it’s 100% up to you if we do this or not. I’m telling you, right here and now, that that boy wants your-“

“Can you stop saying that?”

“That that boy is totally into you. You’re the one that’s choosing not to believe it. Take your tickle fight, for instance. Do you tickle fight anyone else?”

“No, but Stan and I-“

“Are super best friends, yeah, yeah. Alright, do you think it’s normal for two men our age to tickle fight?”

“I-I mean, um…” _No, not really. I mean, I wouldn’t judge, but it’s not exactly a normal thing._

“Exactly. What about that moment I walked in on? You two looked like you were about to kiss; still a normal tickle fight?”

Kyle was left speechless.

“And this is just what I’ve seen today, man. Fuck, I don’t even want to know what you get up to when I’m not here. Well, I guess that was what you get up to when I’m not here because you didn’t know I was there, but you know what I mean.”

Kyle laughed weakly. The evidence was overwhelming. He thought back on incidents in just the last few days. ‘ _Babe’ wasn’t a mess up of words. If he said it, he was thinking about it, right? And his insistence for me to take off my hat all the time, he’d have no reason to say it unless he wanted to look at me._ His heart speed up as his mind raced. _Looking to spend time with me with the excuse of doing homework, all the throwing up, the night we were drunk-_

He was interrupted from his reverie by a soft chuckle. Kenny smiled warmly at him. “Dude, you should really see the look on your face right now. I told you, you can’t deny it.”

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Okay, so let’s assume he does like me,” his heart skipped a beat saying it out loud, “that doesn’t change the fact that I still can’t tell him.”

Kenny groaned. “Seriously? What now?”

“We’re best friends Kenny! How are we supposed to go from friends to… boyfriends?” His heart jumped again.

“Kyle, man, think about that statement for a second. Lovers are **supposed** to be best friends. Granted, most become best friends through the course of their relationship, but you guys just skip that step!”

Kyle froze. He couldn’t exactly argue with that; he knew it was true.

“Kyle? Kenny?” Stan’s voice came from across the hall, causing both boys in the bathroom to jump. “Fuck, seriously, when they said get a drink, I figured they’d go to the kitchen and come back, not fucking Tweek Bros. or some shit.” Kyle stifled a laugh at the boy talking to himself. A loud sigh and the sound of a door closing, and through the lack of footsteps, Kyle assumed he’d gone back into his room.

Kenny laughed. “Whoops.”

“What do we do now?” They stood in silence, contemplating the excuses they could use.

The blonde clicked his fingers. “You… you wanted to go home, because… because you wanted… apple juice and Stan doesn’t have apple juice.”

Kyle let out a laugh at the lame-ness of the statement. “What if Stan does have apple juice?”

“Dude, there’s so much beer in there, even if there was apple juice we wouldn’t have been able to find it anyway.”

He laughed again. “That’s true.”

“Right, so, we’ve got our excuse down. Apple juice?”

“Apple juice.”

Kenny was about to open the door, but paused. “I’ll play one round, then leave. And I had better get a text from you later saying you fucked him in the ass as payment for giving up my precious game time.”

Kyle shook his head, opening the door himself. “You won’t be getting a text saying that, trust me. But thanks Ken, I’ll try my best.”  Kenny patted him on the head, smiling brightly as they crossed the hallway. Stan looked up when they entered his room, frowning in confusion. “The fuck took you guys so long?”

The blond pointed beside him immediately. “Kyle wanted apple juice.”

Kyle rolled his eyes and Stan raised his eyebrows. “Apple juice?”

“I was craving apple juice, okay? And I live just down the road so why the fuck not.”

Stan laughed, holding his hands up in surrender. “Okay! You should have said something though.”

Kyle took a deep breath, sitting down on the bed beside the dark-haired boy and immediately leaning on him. He felt the other stiffen slightly and he smiled to himself. He also felt the bed bounce behind him as Kenny jumped on it, no doubt spreading himself out behind them.

Kyle pointed out a police car just as Stan was about to steal a car and Kenny groaned. “Kyle, why? If you hadn’t told him, he might have finally died and I could have a turn!”

Stan rolled his eyes, turning slightly and tossing the controller to Kenny, even though he hadn’t died. It landed on his stomach with a thud and the boy acted as if he’d been shot. But he recovered quickly, flipping onto his stomach and army crawling his way up beside Stan, controller in hand. Kyle sat up, which earned him a look from the boy he’d been leaning on. The red-head smiled. “That was nice.”

The older boy opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it quickly. Kyle noted the blush creep onto his cheeks before the other snapped his head back to the screen. He saw Kenny wink at him from around Stan. He leaned back, arms behind him to support himself.

By the time Kenny used up his two lives, which admittedly, hadn’t been long, Kyle’s confidence had faded. The blond let out a loud, exaggerated yawn. He grinned, tossing the remote to Kyle. “Well, I think I’m off. I’m gonna go sleep.”

The dark-haired boy raised an eyebrow. “You played one round.”

“Yep. And I’ll be back another day. Truth is, I was walking by and decided, ‘hey! Let’s go play with Stan!’ I have things to do.”

“You just said you were going to sleep.”

“Yes. That is one of those things.” He pushed himself off the bed. Kyle looked at him frantically and Kenny smiled warmly. “Text me if you need anything!”

Kyle smiled back. The sentence had been a perfectly Kenny thing to say, so it wouldn’t have tipped Stan off about anything, and yet he knew it was expressly directed at him.

“Like advice on how to make butt sex not hurt. Or if you want a threesome. Or if you run out of-”

Kyle’s smile dropped and Stan groaned beside him, face-palming. The dark-haired boy grabbed a pillow, pitching it at the blond to shut him up. “Okay, thanks Kenny,” his voice dripped with sarcasm. “See you.” _Yep, that had truly been a Kenny thing to say._

“Good night boys!” Kenny closed the door behind him, leaving the two alone again.

Stan closed his eyes. “Geez, he says the worst things sometimes.”

Kyle shook his head. “He needs therapy or something, seriously.” He un-paused the game, already on the look out for at least a semi-decent car to steal.

“It would have been better if he hadn’t come today.” It was muttered, but Kyle looked at Stan, who was looking at his feet, cocking his head slightly.

“Oh yeah?”

The older boy’s eyes widened like he hadn’t meant to say such a thing out loud. “I-I mean, like, he should have told us first.”

Kyle crossed his arms, a slight smirk pulling at the corners of his lips. “Really? And why’s that? None of us usually do.”

“J-Just, um…” The boy’s face had reddened as he searched for the words to explain himself. _He looks like a fish, mouth opening and closing like that._

He laughed, which startled Stan. “Don’t want him playing GTA?”

“Y-Yeah, that.”

Blood pounded in his ears. “Or…” He leaned toward the dark-haired boy slightly. _I can’t believe I’m actually doing this this isn’t happening shit stop me goddamn don’t you’ll freak him out don’t say it oh my god don’t this is a mistake stop you’ll regret it Kyle don’t do it._ “Did you like having me on top of you?”

Stan’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open. _GODDAMNIT KYLE WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT HOLY SHIT THAT WAS SO DUMB FOR A KID AT THE TOP OF HIS CLASS WHAT THE FUCK YOU FUCKED UP WHY DID YOU DO THAT OH MY GOD YOU ARE SCREWED ASGKHJUHVSUK._ He SAT back after a moments silence, his face as red as his hair. He forced his limbs to move, the embarrassment of the situation having caused them to seize up, pushing himself off the bed and clearing his throat. He made for the door before a squeak stopped him in his tracks.

“Y-Y-Yes.”

He hurried out the door anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY I DON'T KNOW WHAT CAME OVER KYLE AT THE END OF THIS. MAYBE KENNY DIED FALLING DOWN STAN'S STAIRS AND POSSESSED KYLE OR SOMETHING IDK AHAHAHA HELP. I figured, 16 chapters is one hell of a build, I have to make something happen geez, so that happened.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! I'm so sorry, I left you guys on that cliffhanger for ages omg I feel terrible. Especially because I've had this chapter basically done for a while. I'm sorry, this past week has just been a really busy one for me, and I've been too exhausted to do basically anything! Ah! Anyway, I'm here now!
> 
> This chapter starts with a liiiittle bit of an overlap of the previous aha

_Please don’t ask questions. You didn’t hear anything, please._

“Oh yeah?”

 _Shit._ Stan looked up from his feet, eyes widening as he tried to figure out what to say. “I-I mean, like, he should have told us first.”

The red-head crossed his arms, and Stan could see a small smile forming in the other’s expression. “Really? And why’s that? None of us usually do.”

 _Come on Stan._ “J-Just, um…” _Good one._ He felt his face flush, excuses and explanations flashing through his mind. He wasn't quite prepared to tell the other the truth.

Kyle laughed, making Stan jump. “Don’t want him playing GTA?” _That works, okay._

“Y-Yeah, that.” He mentally thanked Kyle for providing him with a way out of his embarrassment. He looked to the screen, which had been paused again.

“Or…”

He looked back at the source of the voice. _Is he closer? I swear he just got closer._ He made note of the boy’s prominent smile and the glint in his eyes. _Shit, that’s hot._ He felt his stomach gurgle and cursed it as bile rose in his throat.

“Did you like having me on top of you?” It was barely more than a whisper, but Stan froze, his mind blanking. _Kyle- he- what- huh?_ The sound of the red-head clearing his throat snapped him out of his stupor and he realised the boy was no longer in front of him, or on the bed at all. He was walking towards the door. _He can’t leave, not after that. I need to get him to stop. Stan, do something. I-I…_

“Y-Y-Yes.” His voice cracked embarrassingly, but it was the least of his worries. Kyle stopped, but only momentarily, not even sparing a look over his shoulder as he left the room. Stan stumbled to his feet, ignoring the churning in his stomach. He couldn’t think properly, nothing in his mind made sense. He took the stairs two at a time, running out of his front door without even thinking. He paused as his feet hit the sidewalk, frowning. Turning around, he walked back into the house, peering into his living room.

 _That… that was not what I expected._ Kyle sat there on his couch, huddled into a ball with his head buried in his arms. He looked small, like a child even, and the sight sent Stan back in time. Often when Kyle was upset, he would have found the boy in much a similar way. He walked up slowly, sitting down beside him. He’d moved purely on instinct, and now that his brain had caught up, he had no idea what to do.

“Um, that… uh…”

Kyle didn’t move.

Stan cleared his throat and tried again. “I’m sorry.”

The younger boy moved his head slightly, just enough so that he could peer at Stan from behind his arms. “What are you sorry for? I’m the one who fucked up.”

“N-No you didn’t. You… Um, I…” Stan wasn’t very articulate when it came to these sorts of things. Or most things, actually.

Kyle let out a noise that was somewhere between a scoff and a weary laugh, burying his face back in his arms. He stayed like that for a minute before he unfurled himself, arms flopping to the side and head hitting the back of the couch. His eyes were closed, his lips were a thin line and tear tracks ran down his cheeks. “Sorry Stan,” he said, opening his eyes and staring straight ahead.

Stan moved into the other boy’s field of vision, but Kyle refused to meet his eyes. “Now you’re the one making stupid apologies.”

“I said something weird and freaked you out.”

 _So… he didn’t hear me? But… he stopped, so he must have, right?_ “Kyle, I-“

“You only said yes because you felt obligated to.”

“I said yes because it was the fucking truth, Kyle!” _Well, there goes, I’m in this for the long run now._

Kyle turned his head to the other boy, searching his eyes before dropping his gaze again. The expression held a flicker of hope as if trying to discern the truth for himself. Stan had nothing to hide.

“I-I’m sorry. I shouldn’t assume things.”

“No, you shouldn’t.”

He sighed looking back up at the dark haired boy. Leaning over, he wrapped his arms around Stan’s waist and nuzzled his head into his chest. “I… I like you, Stan. I’m sorry if that freaks you out or anything, but I need to say it.”

Stan removed the other boy’s hat, running a hand through the red curls. “If it freaked me out, I’d be a hypocrite. Kyle, I like you too. I think you’re amazing.”

The grip around his waist tightened and Stan leaned his head down to rest it on Kyle’s. They stayed like that for a few minutes, just relishing each other’s company. Eventually, Kyle pulled away. “When does your family come back?”

“Tomorrow. They called yesterday to say they were staying longer.”

Kyle nodded. His question had been an obvious diversion from the elephant in the room: _what now? Now that our feelings are out in the open, what do we do about them?_ Stan bit his lip, the silence engulfing them growing more awkward as time ticked by.

Kyle sat forward. “Um, maybe I should go.”

Stan grabbed his arm, the unexpected comment making him panic. _No, please don’t leave. I want to- We need to sort this out._ “Kyledoyouwanttobemyboyfriend?”

The red-head stared at him blankly. “What.”

He ran a hand through his own hair. “I-I said, um, D-Do you want to be my… uh… boyfriend?” His voice cracked on the last word and he let go of Kyle’s arm in favour of burying his face in his hands from embarrassment, feeling it heat up. _That. Sounded so dumb._

Kyle laughed, grabbing at one of Stan’s wrists to pull his hand away. The glint in his eyes from earlier was back as he smiled, making Stan’s stomach do flips. “Depends. Do you want to be mine?”

 _Of course! Of course I want to!_ Stan opened his mouth to speak, but clapped a hand over it, running into the kitchen and barely making it to the trashcan. He heard Kyle laughing from behind him, coming closer. He groaned loudly, face flushing again, and Kyle was there, hand on his back. “I. Hate. My. Stomach.” He looked at the other boy, who smiled warmly.

“Can I… take that as a yes then?”

Stan nodded and Kyle planted a kiss on his cheek. It was barely a graze of his lips, but it sent him back into the trashcan. Kyle laughed again. “This is how I can tell you’re serious. That, or you’re dying of the flu.”

“It’s the flu. Definitely. I’m dying Kyle, save me.”

Kyle ruffled his hair, helping him to his feet when he felt his stomach had calmed down. Stan emptied the bin, before walking over to the sink and splashing his face with water. Kyle handed him a glass of water, which he accepted gratefully.

“Anyway, I thought you’d gotten over the whole nervous vomiting thing.”

Stan groaned again. “I thought I had too. I mean, it still happens before a big game and stuff like that, but over people? This is bullshit.”

Kyle put an arm over his shoulder. “A bit. But you got over it with Wendy. So I believe in you. How did you do it then?”

He sighed, closing his eyes. He didn’t really want to think about Wendy, or how she’d deal with this situation. Whenever they’d broke up in the past, sure, they’d had permission to date others, but Stan never had. And he couldn’t really imagine it, but finding out your ex is dating a guy would probably feel pretty weird. He decided to push it to the back of his mind. He certainly wasn’t ready to tell anyone yet. _Hell, we only got together ten minutes ago. We could break up in another ten, there’s no use thinking about telling people so early on._ He turned around to face Kyle, arms around his waist and pulling him in for a hug. “I don’t know, I was like, eight. I think I just got used to her. Stopped being so nervous.”

“Uh, I think you should be pretty used to me by now.” The red-head laughed.

“Not used to you being so hot.” _Geez Stan, you need to stop opening your mouth. If you aren't physically vomiting, you're spewing bullshit._

Kyle looked up at him, eyes wide.

He cursed himself, not having meant to say that aloud. “N-Not what I meant.”

He laughed. “You need to think more before you open your mouth.”

Nodding, he said, “but this whole thing’s new to me. It makes me nervous.”

“What does?”

“Uh, well… You’re a guy, I’m a guy… what if someone finds out? That’s a lot of pressure.” He felt his stomach churn again. The idea of being outted terrified him. When he came out, he wanted it to be on his terms. A hand found its way into his hair, calming the butterflies.

“Don’t worry. If anything happens, I’ll be right by your side. Don’t let that scare you.”

He sighed. _Kyle’s right. Of course he’s right. He’s always been there, and he always will be. And I’ll be there for him._

Stan leaned his forehead on the other boy’s, cupping the side of his face and drawing him closer. Kyle closed the distance, pushing their lips together, his arms falling over the dark-haired boy’s shoulders. The kiss was short and sweet, and more than a little awkward. Kyle pulled back, scrunching up his face.

“That was gross. I’m buying you breath mints, or gum, or something. Or maybe we don’t kiss until you stop vomiting.”

“What? No fair.”

He laughed. “Incentive to get over your nerves.” He leaned in again, lips barely brushing the others in a tease.

Stan opened a cupboard. _Come on, there’s got to be something minty in here…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was... unsure how to end this chapter, but yay progress!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I just wanted to say that I began this fic with the intention of it being wholly Stan centric, but then I added a Kyle chapter here, and a Kyle chapter there, and it became what it has aha.

Stan went to roll over, but found his movements extremely limited. He opened his eyes in confusion that was immediately cleared up. His arm was around Kyle’s shoulders, the other’s arm over his waist, with the red-head curled into his side. He smiled to himself. He’d be lying if he said this was the first time they’d ended up in some intimate position like this, in fact, it happened more often than not. Stan moved his unobstructed arm to run a hand gently through the soft red curls. _But this is the first time since, well, yesterday._ Kyle had stayed the night, as previously organised, hence here they were, curled up together in Stan’s bed.

Kyle stirred, the hand in his hair having woken him up when it accidentally came in contact with a tangle. He rubbed an eye with his hand, before opening them and leaning back to look up at Stan. He smiled blearily. “Morning.” His voice was rough with sleep, and he closed his eyes as he stretched, effectively allowing Stan to move his arm.

“Morning.” His voice only sounded marginally better than Kyle’s. He glanced at the clock to check whether or not it was indeed still morning. _Seven-thirty, geez._

“So… uh, yesterday… no homo, right?”

Stan froze, eyes darting back to the boy and heart leaping into his throat. _No…homo? Yes homo. Very homo. What… what the fuck. Kyle, what?_ He felt his stomach churn, but a pair of lips pressed against his. Stan suddenly realised Kyle was on top of him. Stan pushed him away. “W-What?”

The younger boy laughed, resting his head on Stan’s chest. “Oh my god, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Stan. I was kidding. Yes homo. Full homo. All the homo. I’m sorry, you should see your face.”

Stan glared at him. “What the fuck Kyle? That wasn’t funny! I-I thought-“

Kyle looked up at him, seriously. “I’m sorry Stan. I am… I just… wasn’t sure if yesterday was a dream or not, I needed to reassure myself, I’m sorry.”

“You could have just asked! That was nasty!”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think it through.”

“No, you didn’t.”

Kyle looked away, moving off him and back to his side of the bed. The dark-haired boy missed the warmth the contact with the other had provided and sighed.

“Kyle, come back here. I forgive you. Just… don’t do stupid shit like that again.”

The red-head smiled, resuming his position above the older boy. Stan closed the distance between them, pressing his lips gently into Kyle’s, a hand going to his hair to bring him down so he could keep his head on the pillow, the other resting on his waist. Kyle weaved his hand into the other’s messy dark hair, his other hand used to support himself. He pressed harder and Stan let out a tiny, involuntary moan. He felt his face heat up at the noise. The other pulled back slightly, smiling. “Really?”

Stan couldn’t meet his eyes. “I-I-Um-“

Kyle cut him off, kissing him again, lips parted. The dark-haired boy matched him. Something in the back of his mind told him it was gross: they both had morning breath, and that part of him stressed that if he was grossed out, he was probably grossing Kyle out. But he pushed it away. That was _Kyle’s_ lips on his, _Kyle’s_ tongue in his mouth. The hand in the red curls moved to be around the boy’s shoulders, working with the arm on his waist to push him down onto him. He wanted Kyle as close to him as possible.

The red-head didn’t protest, lying on top of the other boy, not breaking their kiss. Stan wasn’t sure how long they stayed there, kissing slowly intensifying each time they broke away for air. Occasional soft moan here, lip bite there. Stan felt Kyle move his hips, making the older boy moan. He hadn’t realised it, but at some point, he’d gotten hard, and he noticed with a start, the red-head had too. Stan froze. He wasn’t ready for that. He _wanted_ it, but he wasn’t ready. He regretfully pulled away and Kyle rolled off him.

The younger cleared his throat. “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to… I-it was an accident.”

Stan smiled, pulling him into a hug. “I know, I’m just… not ready yet.”

“Yeah, me either. I mean, we got together last night.” Kyle snuggled into the other’s chest.

“Exactly.”

The sound of a car pulling into the driveway made them jump away from each other.

Stan groaned. “God-fucking-damnit. I forgot about that.”

Kyle laughed weakly, checking the time. “Damn dude, it’s like midday.”

“Really? Shit.” He rubbed his face and groaned again. “I don’t fucking want to get up. And I really don’t fucking want to deal with them.” He buried his face in the red curls. “I just want to lie here with you all day.”

“We can go to mine for lunch and hang out there. We can do whatever we want.”

Stan scoffed. “Dude, what if your parents caught us?”

Kyle pulled away from the hug, sitting up. The older boy looked after him in confusion. “They… they kind of already know.”

Stan furrowed his brows, sitting aswell. _What?_ He voiced the thought. _Did he…? He couldn’t have told them, that-that’s not…_

“I… um, remember when I came over the other day, and I was late because my parents wanted to speak to me?”

“Yeah?”

“Uh, well, basically they asked if we were fucking.”

Stan’s mouth dropped open in shock. “What?!”

Kyle laughed, face reddening. “That’s what I said. But, they told me they love me, and that they support me. And basically, I came out to them. Then, well, they sort of deduced that I had a crush on you.”

“Really?” _Shit, my family. I’ve only just figured it out myself, I hadn’t thought that far ahead yet. How would they react?_ He swallowed hard, deciding to push it out of his mind until he actually had to deal with it. “Why does everyone think we’re banging?”

He laughed again. “Uh, maybe because we’ve been basically attached at the hip since we were in kindergarten?” Kyle brought him back into a hug. “Don’t worry. No-one has to know until you’re ready. But hey, since we know my family supports us, it’s kind of like a safe haven. We should tell them properly.”

Stan nodded. “Yeah, alright.”

“Oh, and… uh, Kenny should know too, right?”

The dark-haired boy raised an eyebrow curiously. “Why?”

“Um, because he’s our friend and stuff. H-he likes dudes sometimes too, he’ll support us. And you know he won’t tell anyone.”

Stan didn’t drop the expression and Kyle cracked, sighing.

“Okay, so maybe I told him how I felt and he played matchmaker just a little.”

He laughed. “So yesterday…”

“There was no apple juice. No.”

“Alright, we can tell Kenny too.”

Kyle smiled, pulling out his phone. “Take a picture with me, we’ll send that to him.”

Stan nodded and Kyle kissed him on the cheek, snapping a photo.

“I promised I’d let him know how it went.” He looked at the photo happily, showing it to Stan. Kyle’s eyes were closed, where he was looking at Kyle with the happiest expression he’d ever seen himself make. He could even see his arm around Kyle’s waist. It surprised him, honestly. Seeing it in a picture made it feel… real.

He typed something out on his phone. Stan looked over, reading the message. It said ‘ **fuck you Kenny, I did it.’** He laughed, but then heard footsteps up the stairs. He rolled his eyes, moving over on the bed, away from Kyle. The red-head opened his mouth as if to ask why, but at that moment the door opened. Kyle’s phone dinged almost immediately.

“Stan, you- Oh.” Randy stopped in his tracks, having crossed the threshold of his son’s room without so much as a knock on the door. “Hi Kyle.”

Kyle did a small wave. “Hi Randy.”

The older man cleared his throat. “How’re your parents?”

“They’re good.”

He let out a noise of approval before shuffling his feet awkwardly and walking out. He closed the door behind him, but it didn’t help much to muffle the sound of him yelling across the house. “Sharon, Gerald’s boy’s here!”

 Stan could barely make out his mother’s reply; she must have been downstairs. “That’s great!”

“They’re in bed together!”

“So? They do that all the time Randy!” Stan could imagine his mother’s eye roll, and he imitated it. Kyle laughed quietly.

He turned to the boy beside him. “We’re going to your’s. I’m not in the mood to deal with this. I’m going to go shower.”

Kyle nodded and Stan kissed his forehead. He smiled. “There’s something about doing that while your dad’s outside your door yelling about us that turns me on.”

Stan winked, standing, heading to his dresser to grab a fresh set of clothes.

“But… But, that’s weird!” _Seriously dad._

“No it’s not! They’ve been like that forever!”

He walked to the door, stopping to hear if his dad had anything else to say about them being ‘weird.’

“But-“

“Randy, are you standing in front of Stan’s room? You know he can hear you, right?” Her voice had gotten clearer, she must have moved closer. Stan opened the door, making his dad jump.

“O-Oh. Hi son.”

He rolled his eyes. “I’m going to Kyle’s.”

“But we just got home.”

“Exactly.”

“Sharon,” the older man whined.

She rolled her eyes. “That’s fine Stan, just be back for dinner. Have fun.”

Stan smiled at her, walking to the bathroom. He sighed as he turned on the stream. _My dad can be a handful. No. Not can be, is. He is a handful._ His thoughts drifted as he stepped under the water. _Kyle’s parents… they accept him for who he is. How did that… I would have expected the Broflovski’s to tear him a new head if they found out he was interested in a guy, Sheila especially. But…_ He was more than a little glad they’d accepted him though. At this point in their relationship, a place like that, where they can be together without worry, is certainly something they need. _And Kenny… Kenny was in on it. So yesterday, when he left after one round… Kyle must have said something when they disappeared together._

Kyle was waiting for him in the hallway, dressed and with his green hat hiding his unruly bed hair. He smiled as the dark-haired boy met his eyes. “Ready to face my family?”

_Ready as I’ll ever be._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been tossing up with the idea of changing the title of this fic since, like, chapter 7 aha. Should I? It's kinda largely irrelevant at this point in the story, but it's sort of like the reason Stan begins to question his sexuality at the beginning, so it's also kind of important?
> 
> Also, I have no idea what to change it too, I'm shit at titles (as demonstrated by 'Dick Pic' lol)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: minor anxiety
> 
> Also, I started another Style fic, oops, haven't posted it yet though. I'll get a few chapters under my belt first aha.  
> I also posted another Style fic, but I wrote it at 2AM and it's kinda intense and weird lol

Stan took a deep breath on the Broflovski’s doorstep, trying to calm his swirling stomach. Kyle stood beside him, ensuring the other was ready before they went inside.

“You okay?”

He laughed weakly. “Not really. How are you so calm right now?”

Kyle shrugged, moving his hand to the other’s back and rubbing it slowly. “I’m scared, but I know they won’t do anything bad. You’ll be fine, trust me Stan.”

He took another breath and nodded, signalling for Kyle to open the door. As soon as the door was closed behind them, Kyle clasped the dark-haired boy’s hand in his own, giving a tight squeeze. Stan’s heart leapt and he fought the rising bile.

“You can do this,” he whispered. “I promise you, everything will be okay.”

_I know. I know it’ll be okay, but I can’t. I can’t do it, Kyle. It’s too hard. I’ll mess it up. I don’t know how, but I will. Oh god, I can’t do this. The pressure’s too intense. I can’t-_

Kyle looked around them before pressing his lips momentarily into Stan’s. The action stopped his thoughts in their tracks, which he supposed, was the red-head’s intention. And, to his surprise, actually worked in favour of stilling the butterflies in his stomach, even if just slightly.

“I believe in you Stan. I know you can. It’s alright. I’m here. We’re okay.”

Stan took a few more deep breaths, before nodding again and willing his legs to move. The younger boy smiled reassuringly. _I can do this. Kyle’s here. Kyle won’t let anything go wrong. Kyle. Kyle._

Sheila was sat in the living room, book in hand. She looked up when she heard the boys. It took a moment for her to register their intertwined hands, but when she did, she raised an eyebrow at her son, who just nodded in response. She clasped a hand over her mouth and Stan readied himself to run out the door. She stood, hurriedly walking over to them. “Oh Bubbie!”

To the dark-haired boy’s surprise, she wrapped them both in a hug. “I’m so proud.”

He heard Gerald’s voice. “What’s going on here?”

“Gerald, Kyle and Stan are a thing!”

“Oh, that’s great son!” Stan felt another pair of arms join the entanglement.

 _Have Kyle’s parents been replaced with aliens?_ Despite all Kyle’s reassurances, there’d still been that niggling in his mind that he wouldn’t be accepted. He accidentally let out a choked sob, realising with a start that at some point he’d begun crying. His hands shot to his face in an attempt to wipe away the tears as the hug broke up.

Kyle was there, a hand on the boy’s wrist. “Stan?

An arm found it’s way around his shoulders, and it wasn’t Kyle. “Stanley, what’s wrong?” Sheila.

“I-I just-“ His voice cracked, and he took a few deep breaths to calm himself. A hug. It was definitely Kyle. “T-Thank you so much,” he managed.

“Oh Stan.” Sheila was patting him on the back as Kyle squeezed him tighter, laughing.

“Dude, I told you it’d be okay!” He pulled back from the hug, wiping tears from Stan’s cheek.

Stan made out a box of tissues Gerald was offering him. He accepted one, blowing his nose. He managed to stop crying, breathing shakily as Kyle found his hand again. “Thank you, again.”

“You’re a part of the family, Stanley. I can’t say I understand you wanting to be with a man, but we accept your and Kyle’s relationship. You can’t help love.”

Both boys flushed at Gerald’s statement. _Love._ The word made the butterflies start up again. Kyle cleared his throat. “U-Uh, well, we aren’t really ready to tell anyone yet, so could you keep it quiet please.”

“Of course Bubbie, it isn’t our place to tell people.”

“Thank you.”

Sheila nodded, going back to her book and Gerald disappearing to wherever he’d come from. The boys headed to Kyle’s room.

“Leave the door open!” Sheila called up the stairs.

Kyle rolled his eyes, closing the door anyway. He immediately wrapped his arms around Stan’s waist. “I’m proud of you.”

Stan scoffed, pulling off the boy’s hat. “Why? I literally broke down crying in front of your parents.”

“I don’t care. I told you everything would be fine and it was, right?”

“They probably think I’m a loser and I’m not worthy to date their son.”

“Stan, don’t be stupid. They don’t think that and you know it. And besides, even if they did, why would it matter? I’m yours, no matter what.”

The older boy felt tears burning in his eyes again and he buried his face in the other’s shoulder.

“They love you, Stan. I lo-“ Stan felt the other stiffen for a moment before relaxing again. “I think you’re amazing. What more do you want?”

He nuzzled into the side of his neck, pressing his lips to it. “Nothing.” _Love._ They’d barely hesitated saying it before, but now, it was different. A different kind of love. He wondered if maybe it wasn’t; if maybe it had always been this kind of love. The thought caught Stan off guard. _No, of course not._ They were super best friends, that’s what it was.

He moved Kyle’s shirt, biting down on his shoulder gently. The action was met with a sharp intake of breath. He did it again, a bit harder this time, sucking on it until it formed a bruise.

The red-head whined, his grip on the other’s waist tightening. “S-Stan, stop it.”

“You’re mine, you said so yourself.”

Stan felt the back of his shirt lift slightly, Kyle’s hand exploring the skin underneath. The fingers left a hot trail behind them, his skin burning everywhere the younger boy touched. He kissed the bruise he left, making another one on the boy’s collarbone.

His breathing quickened and he moaned, before clapping a hand over his mouth and pushing Stan away. The action left the older blinking in confusion before he came to his senses. _Right. Kyle’s always struggled to keep his voice down, there’s no reason he’d be any different in this situation. And even though it’s not like we have to sneak around here, we still don’t need anyone in the family to overhear us._

“S-Stan, seriously.” He shook his shoulder, getting his shirt to sit properly. _At least they’re covered._

“I… I’m sorry, I got carried away.”

“No… It’s was my fault, I’m too loud.”

Stan smirked. “Well, maybe we can’t do anything until you learn to keep quiet. Incentive.”

Kyle punched him lightly on the arm. He raised an eyebrow. “What were you planning on doing anyway? Getting me all fucking hot and bothered again.”

It was then Stan noticed the way in which the boy was standing, his hands clearly hovering over his crotch. He laughed. “Damn Kyle, how long’s it been since you got any?”

His face reddened further. “Shut the fuck up. And you know this is different for me.” He sighed, voice lowering. “You know I don’t do the whole ‘relationship’ thing well.”

Stan scoffed again. “And I do?”

Smiling, he walked over to his bed. “I guess you’re right.” His face fell again. “What are you going to do? About Wendy, I mean.”

The dark-haired boy joined him on the bed. “We broke up. I don’t understand the question.” He knew very well what Kyle was asking.

“You know, you two always get back together…”

Stan pulled him into another hug, lying down with him. “Trust me, not happening this time. I’m done with her shit. And I have you now.”

“But… you have to tell her that it’s properly over. Can you do that?”

A hand in red curls. “It doesn’t matter if I can. I will. We’re done, Kyle. You don’t have to worry about that.”

He smiled, but his heart wasn’t in it. “Can you do it now?”

“Now? Well, no, I…” He saw the other’s face drop. “I have to do it over Skype. I can’t do it over text, things get lost in translation.”

“I do have a computer, you know.”

Stan found himself looking over at the computer. “Why now?”

He sighed. “It… It’s a big thing for me. It’s been on my mind since I realised how I felt. I’m scared you’ll go back to her, realise I’m not what you want.”

“Kyle. We’ve known each other since we were basically fucking born. I know every good and bad thing about you. You are what I want. Why would I leave you for her?”

“Because I have a fucking penis, Stan!” He sat up, burying his face in his hands.

The dark-haired boy was momentarily shocked by the bluntness of the comment. He sat up. “So you are scared about the whole guy guy thing.”

“Of course I fucking am! I said those things yesterday to try and calm you down. I’m fucking terrified, Stan. You’ll leave me because you’ll realise you prefer pus-“ He let out a sharp squeak, jumping. “S-Stan, I…”

Stan’s hand was placed firmly on the other’s crotch, his eyes staring intently at his face and his expression serious. “That wasn’t what I was worried about, Kyle. I was worried about the two of us being outted. I wasn’t freaking out about what bits we have. Should I be? Should I be the one scared you’ll leave me for a chick?”

Kyle was speechless, eyes wide, mouth hanging open.

 _Staaaannn, what the fuck why is your hand on his crotch geez you’re touching his dick you’re touching Kyle’s dick move your hand you’re scaring him oh my god he’s still kind of hard move your hand fuck fuck fuck he’s hard this isn’t fair on him Stan why do you have to do everything without your brain HE’S STARING AT YOU FUCKING DO SOMETHING._ He leaned forward, capturing Kyle’s lips with his.

 _NOT WHAT I MEANT._ He broke the kiss to push the boy softly onto his back, moving his hand to support himself over him. WELL AT LEAST YOURE NOT TOUCHING HIS DICK ANYMORE. He kissed him again, deep and passionate, before flopping down beside him.

“What the fuck was that?” Kyle was staring at him incredulously.

“Don’t ever accuse me of wanting to leave you again. I’ve never wanted to leave you! Even before I liked you!”

Kyle sighed, propping himself up on one elbow to look down at Stan. “I’m sorry. I just… I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you, especially if it were to Wendy.”

“You won’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I just want to point out that I don't actually headcanon Sheila as being supportive in such a situation, and I know my personification of her is kinda off as a result, but fuck it, I wanted supportive Broflovski's, so there aha. I do headcanon Gerald as being more supportive (coughcough Two Guys Naked In A Hot Tub). Also, as a result of them previously having speculated on Kyle's sexuality, as discussed earlier in the fic, it would have given both of them more time to adjust to the possibility of their son being gay.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY IT'S BEEN OVER A MONTH FORGIVE ME
> 
> My life has been really hectic as of late and I just needed some time to sort it all out.  
> As an apology, have this super long chapter.
> 
> OH AND  
> Thank you escalator for pointing it out a few chapters ago, but you were right about Stan probably being the oldest boy! It took me this long to research it, dumbly enough, after I saw something that reminded me that American schooling is WEIRD aha. (Clearly, I'm not American) I'm sorry, it was fairly set in my mind that Stan was the youngest, because his birthday is in October. SO pray for me everyone, but I'm going to go back through THIS ENTIRE STORY and changing that aspect. (Starting tomorrow though because I'm just about out of internet, so I apologise to new readers who come across this aha)  
> Oh boy. I'm going to die.

Stan’s hand hovered over the computer mouse hesitantly. He wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed, limbs intertwined with his best-friend-turned-boyfriend and avoid his problems. But said boyfriend was the root cause of his current problem. Kyle sat basically diagonally in front of him, almost beside the monitor, but angled so that he could still see the screen.

“Tell me again why you have to be here?”

“Stan, I trust you with my life, but I also know you, and you’re a coward when it comes to her.” Kyle had shown up at his bedroom door that afternoon, and after a short make-out, had again voiced his insecurities about Stan’s on-and-off ex-girlfriend.

“I am not!”

Kyle raised an eyebrow boredly, causing Stan to look away, unable to meet the other's eyes due to the truth of the statement.

“But still.”

A hand rested on his knee. “Please Stan.” It moved to grip his hand.

He groaned, leaning back in his chair. “I’m going to fuck it up.”

“No you won’t. All you’ve got to tell her is that it’s over for good this time.”

“But, I mean, we already broke up.”

“Stan… Everyone knows the way you two are. And you don’t want to give her false hope, right?”

With a deep breath, he clicked the call button on Wendy’s profile.

She answered almost immediately. “Geez Stan, what took you so long? I’ve been waiting for, like, ten minutes since you asked.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry.” He let out a nervous laugh. “Mum was nagging me about chores.”

“So, what’s so important you needed to see this gorgeous face?” She framed her face with her hands and he laughed, marvelling at the change in their conversations between when they were friends and when they were dating.

“Can’t I just want to see you?”

“Ha! When have you ever wanted to see me? Even when we date, the minute Kyle says anything, you drop whatever you’re doing and bail on me.”

His eyes automatically darted to the boy across from him, whose eyes had grown a little wider and he felt his cheeks heat up slightly. “Okay, maybe I had something I wanted to say, but I totally wanted to see you as well!”

“Uh-huh. Alright, shoot.”

“I, um… we, uh…”

She rolled her eyes. “What a wordsmith.”

“Shut up.” Kyle squeezed his hand and he met his eyes again. He took a deep breath, the comforting look in the boy’s eyes steeling his resolve. “Wendy, I… I don’t think we’ll be getting back together this time.”

The dark-haired girl’s eyes widened momentarily before narrowing. She smiled. “You actually hooked up with someone in South Park? Do I know her?”

“I…” His eyes darted to Kyle again. “Well… no, you don’t.”

“What are you looking at?”

“No-one!”

Kyle face-palmed.

She raised an eyebrow, smirking. “So it is someone.”      

_Smooth, Stan. Real smooth._ “I-I meant nothing. I’m not looking at anything.”

“Uh-huh. Who is it? Is it her?”

_Her… not quite._ “Um, well…it’s complicated.”

She laughed. “So it’s Kyle then.”

Stan felt the blood in his veins freeze and he noticed the other boy’s eyes were as wide as his probably were. “W-What makes you say that?”

“Kyle would have told you to properly end it with me so your chances with whoever she is are better. And he knew you wouldn’t have been able to do it, so he’s here.”

Kyle nodded at him.

“I-I… um… yeah. That’s it.”

“Finally, geez. Now I don’t have to feel guilty whenever we break up.” Another laugh. “Hi Kyle!”

Kyle pushed his chair over so he could be seen in the monitor, Stan moving over to accommodate the change. They still held hands, below the view of the camera. He waved somewhat sheepishly. Stan felt weird, like an odd sense of dread; his ex and his secret boyfriend, basically together in one room. He really didn’t want to know her reaction to the fact he was dating Kyle.

“Uh, how’s your holiday, Wendy?” Kyle smiled at her.

“Amazing! We’re in Switzerland, and oh my god you should see the mountains!”

“We live in the mountains.”

She rolled her eyes. “It’s not the same, Stan. Here, I’ll show you.” She pulled out her phone, going silent for a minute before showing her screen to the camera. On it were some stunning snow-capped mountains.

“We live in the snow. You can go to the snow for free here.”

She huffed, removing her phone from view. “And this is why we don’t work, Stan. Kyle, you appreciate them, right?”

Kyle jumped slightly, apparently caught by surprise at his sudden involvement in the conversation. “Uh, yeah, they’re… lovely.”

She rolled her eyes again. “Boys.” A smirk reappeared. “So, tell me about her.”

“Um, why?”

“Why not?”

“Well, she…” He looked at Kyle, trying to figure out what to say. He didn’t help. “She has red hair, like, uh, Kyle’s but more orange. And, you know, not curly. It’s long.”

She nodded, looking amused and urging him to continue.

“She’s… from Denver.”

“Oh yeah? And how did you two meet?”

Kyle laughed, making Stan jump. “Oh my god, Wendy. We were at a coffee shop in Denver, and when we got our coffees, there was a phone number on his. So he’s looking around and catches the eye of this girl, who just winks at him, and suddenly he’s chucking up his guts in the bathroom. It was like some weird rom-com shit.”

She laughed and Kyle took the opportunity to squeeze his hand again. Stan groaned, hanging his head in his unoccupied hand to continue the act. “Dude, don’t, that’s so embarrassing.”

“Well, I can’t wait to meet-“ A door on screen opened and visibly startled the girl. She spun around, facing her mother.

“Wendy-“

“Yeah, yeah mum. Okay.”

The woman nodded, leaving and closing the door.

Wendy sighed. “Well, that’s my cue. As much as I want to keep talking about Stan’s embarrassing moments, I’ve got to go.”

“Alright talk to you later.”

Kyle gave her a curt goodbye and she waved as she hung up. Stan let out a huge breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding, and felt the other boy’s head come to rest on his shoulder.

“Coffee? Really?”

“Well fuck man. I knew you were gonna freeze up, I had to say something.”

“Dude, that story sucked. I mean, who does that in real life?”

The red-head shrugged, somewhat awkwardly from his angle. “And what were you going to say?”

“I… I… would have come up with something.”

“Sure.” He dragged out the word, pulling his chair as close as possible to Stan’s, arms snaking around his waist. “Thank you.”

Stan leaned to kiss him. “I hate you. That was awkward as hell. What if she wants to see a picture of her?”

“Tell her you don’t have one.”

He scoffed, lightly hitting the other. Pushing away from him, he stood up. “Maybe I should dress you up as-“

“Not happening.”

Stan flopped down on his bed, face-first and groaning. The mattress shifted beside him and Kyle’s face appeared in the corner of his vision. He turned his head to him, to which the younger boy leaned forward, kissing the exposed part of his face. He flipped onto his back with a sigh and the red-head moved above him, a leg on either side of Stan’s and his hands digging into the mattress to keep himself up. He brought his lips down to meet the other’s in a chaste kiss. “Thank you. Again.”

“If it made you feel better, it was worth it.”

He hummed, leaning back in for another kiss. “I’ll make it worth it.” This one was deeper, less innocent. Stan reached up to pull off the bright green hat that was hiding the red curls he loved so much, smiling into the kiss when he managed to entangle his hand in them. Kyle bit his lip and Stan opened his mouth, allowing the boy’s tongue to explore. He craved the other’s heat, his closeness, and pulled him down so they were flush against each other. The red-head let out a soft moan at the contact and, as he no longer needed them to support himself, threaded one hand in silky black locks as the other found its way under the hem of the older boy’s shirt, feeling the soft skin of his side.

Stan’s free hand roamed across Kyle’s back, lightly brushing over the fabric. He quickly decided the shirt had to go, untangling the hand in his hair to tug the hem of the shirt up, signalling his intentions to the other. Kyle broke the kiss and sat up, getting the hint. He pulled off the shirt, Stan doing the same. They hungrily resumed their previous actions, teeth clashing violently as Kyle pushed the older boy down roughly, moaning into his mouth. “Shit Stan, I… fuck…”

The dark-haired boy moaned in agreement. The heat of the make-out session had gone directly to his groin, and, by the hardness pressing into his thigh, he wasn’t the only one. Kyle tried to pull away, but Stan wrapped an arm tightly around his waist, pulling him back.

Kyle raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

He nodded. “Yeah, I… I think I’m ready now. I want this. And I know you want it… So I’m ready if you are.”

Kyle smiled, pressing his lips back to Stan’s. “I’ve been ready since I fucking met you.”

The older boy cringed. “Dude, we met in kindergarten. If you’ve wanted to touch my dick since then, I’d be seriously concerned.”

He shrugged, his grin turning mischievous. “You know what I mean. And besides, I was a diagnosed sex addict by fourth grade, remember?”

At the words, he shifted his body so their crotches were now aligned, and he rubbed his hips into the other’s, making the him cry out. “Fuck dude, I’m glad my mum’s at work and my dad’s passed out on the couch. I could be being murdered and he wouldn’t even fucking wake.”

He did it again, a hand coming to rest on the dark-haired boy’s chest, fingers pinching an already hard nipple. Stan hissed, and Kyle shifted so his mouth was over the other, sucking and biting it lightly. His hips hadn’t stilled either.

“Shit man, what the fuck?” One hand had found it’s way back into the tight red curls, gripping particularly hard as his breathing increased, but the other lay on the younger boy’s lower back, playing with the waistband of his boxers, which stuck out slightly. “Why does that-“ he grunted, a particularly hard grind temporarily making him lose his train of thought. “That feels weirdly good. Fuck, stop or I’ll fucking…”

Kyle obliged, taking his mouth away with a pop. He replaced it on the other’s collarbone, sucking multiple bruises, despite weak protests from the older boy. “ _Kyle…_ I’m serious here. _Please._ ” He moaned, trying his hardest to keep himself together. In desperation, he’d managed to pull the red-head’s pants halfway down his ass, but with the contact between them, it was impossible to get them any further. Kyle let up the grinding, pushing his ass up just enough so they were no longer touching. Stan whined from the loss of contact, but quickly pushed the pants off to his knees before doing the same to his own.

He gulped. They were exposed. He fought the rising butterflies at the thought of the other’s cock, of his super best friend seeing _his_ cock. Kyle seemed to sense his sudden anxiety, pressing a soft kiss to his lips and pulling him up to a sitting position, discarding his own pants properly and signalling for Stan to do the same. He let out a soft laugh, his face beet red and not hiding the fact that he was blatantly staring downwards. “You look better in person.”

“W-What? What’s that supposed to mean?” He squeaked, feeling suddenly very self-conscious.

He raised an eyebrow. “Remember that day you accidentally sent me that dick pic?”

His face flushed at the memory. He’d forgotten all about that.

The other leaned in, mouth by his ear. “Well I… I… _used_ it…”

Stan moaned, the statement a surprising turn on, which seemed to have been the desired effect. Kyle pressed his lips back to the older boy’s, scooching closer and repositioning the both of them so he was between Stan’s legs. His hand gripped the other’s dick, and he took a sharp intake of breath, the tiny shred of self-control he had miraculously conjured up preventing him from coming at that very second. His eyes darted down between them as Kyle pressed his own cock into his. The younger boy closed his eyes, moaning as he rested his head on Stan’s shoulder. He slowly dragged his hand up, and then down, making them both cry out. Stan brought his hand down to imitate him, and they moved together, finding a rhythm that drove them both crazy.

“ _Fuck…_ Seriously, _Kyle…_ faster… Shit, I’m-“ He couldn’t manage the words before his orgasm overcame him, sending his mind blank as Kyle kept pumping the both of them. It wasn’t until his mind had caught up that he even realised that at some point, Kyle had let go of him, and he himself had flopped down onto his back. He looked up, eyes easily finding his boyfriend’s red curls. The boy was mid orgasm, eyes shut tight and leaning back heavily on one arm. _Hot, holy fuck._ Stan knew the sight would have sent blood rushing straight to his groin if he hadn’t just came.

Kyle opened his eyes, smiling when he noticed the other’s stare, crawling forward slightly to fall on top of him, head resting on his chest. Stan immediately wrapped his arms around him.

“Fuck.”

“Fuck indeed.” Kyle was still catching his breath.

“That was amazing. You’re amazing.”

He let out a small chuckle. “Stan?”

He hummed in acknowledgement.

“As much as I want to lie here forever, we have to go shower. Imagine if your dad found us.”

Stan groaned. Kyle was 100% right, of course. But he really didn’t want to move. The red-head pressed a kiss into his chest, before reluctantly pushing himself up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I can't write Wendy. I don't know why, but I every time I write interactions with her they feel fake and I hate it. I'm trying XP


	21. Chapter 21

“Wendy’s back. She told me they had to return a few days early because something came up. I swear to god, Kyle, if she asks to see this girl…”

“Relax, dude. Tell her it didn’t work out.” The red-head spun absently in his desk chair, more focused on his phone call with his boyfriend.

A scoff from the other end of the line. “Then she’ll just chew me out for being a loser.”

_You could tell her that ‘she’ is really a ‘he’ and that we’ve all know each other since preschool. ‘He’ lives down the street and has curly red hair and wears a bright green hat and-_

“Dude, you still there?”

“Yeah, sorry, what?” He’d gotten distracted in his own thoughts.

“I asked what I should do?”

He scowled, picking at a loose thread on his shirt. “Dress up and be your own fake girlfriend.” He could feel the death glare through the phone.

“What the fuck, Kyle?” The pissed off tone softened. “Are you okay? Is something wrong?”

He sighed. “Nothing’s wrong, I just…”

“Just what?”

“School’s starting back soon. It’s stressing me out.” It wasn’t exactly a lie. School had been one of the things worrying him, just not in the traditional sense that it usually did. Rather than homework and grades, he was worried about their relationship, more specifically, if it would be able to survive being hidden at school. He wanted to tell people, so they could deal with it on their terms and not have to be scared of being found out.

“Kyle…”

“…When do you think you’ll be ready to tell people? About us?” He knew that he’d said no-one had to know until he was ready, but he hadn’t really factored in school at that point.

Silence.

“Do you really want to run the risk of being found out at school? If we come out, then we won’t-”

“I…I know. I was thinking about it too. I’m just not sure…”

Kyle felt his heart sink. _Not sure of what? Of us? He’s having doubts, of course he is. He’s decided that he’s straight, and doesn’t want to tarnish his image._

“…Like, where do we start? What do we say? Do we just, stand on a cafeteria table and announce it to the world?”

Kyle blinked in surprise. He hadn’t expected that. A laugh of relief escaped him before he could contain it.

“What?”

“Sorry, I just… I thought you were about to break up with me, shit.”

“What?! Geez, dude, no way! You’re like, the best thing that’s ever happened to me. Full stop.”

His heart swelled with a mix of pride and guilt. “I know, I’m sorry.”

“Man, you have to stop jumping to conclusions. What do I have to do to prove that I lo- like being with you.”

His heart stopped. They’d yet to mention the L word, despite it having been an almost common part of their vocabulary beforehand. _I guess now’s just… different._ He couldn’t exactly talk; he’d caught himself nearly say it a number of times. “Um, anyway, I think we need to come out either before school starts or, like, really soon after.”

“Yeah, I think so too.”

“You know that means…”

“…My parents too. Yeah. They… it’d be better if they found out through me than some… rumour or something.”

Kyle nodded, before quickly realising he was on a phone call and not in person. He agreed. “So do you want to start with them-“

“No.” The answer was so abrupt the red-head nearly dropped his cell. The voice on the other end sighed. “Sorry. I mean, I can’t start with them. Dude, I could barely even come out to your parents, I have no idea how the fuck to deal with mine.”

“Alright, then do you have any idea who we should start with?”

A hesitation. “I don’t know.”

He ran through a mental list of possibilities. “Craig?”

“Dude, what the fuck? Why Craig, of all people?”

“I, uh…” _That’s right, Stan didn’t know about their weird bet. Might as well tell him._ “Craig and Kenny were betting on us. And he’s gay, so, it might be a good start?”

“Oh, yeah, the bet.”

“Wait, you knew about that?”

“Uh, Kenny told me. Do you think…”

“What?”

“Maybe… Wendy would be a good start? I-I mean, we’re close and I don’t think she’ll tell anyone and-“

“Okay, sounds good.” The other boy had started rambling and Kyle decided it would be for the best to stop it. “Wendy would make the perfect starting point. And then you won’t have to worry about the fake girlfriend matter.”

“Shut up. But, yeah.”

“Today?”

“What?”

Kyle sighed. “The sooner the better, dude. You can’t just keep putting it off. Today?”

A long silence. The younger boy decided to wait it out. “Alright.” The response was quiet, and it was painfully obvious that it wasn’t ‘alright’.

“I’ll be over in ten.” He hung up the phone, not waiting for a response. Sighing, he leaned back in his chair. _It’s happening, we’re telling people._ He knew he was being forceful, demanding that they do it today, but Stan needed it. He needed the push or else it won’t happen. He threw on his coat, preparing for what he figured was going to be a long day.

Kyle found the older boy in the upstairs bathroom, leaning over the toilet bowl. His mother stood worriedly by the door.

She greeted him when she saw him. “He says he’s fine.” She shrugged, giving him a soft smile. “I’ll let you handle it?”

He nodded, heading into the room as Sharon walked off.

Stan looked up. “Hey dude.”

Kyle sat down beside him, an arm around the other’s waist. Stan leaned his head on him, closing his eyes.

“I haven’t thrown up.”

“It’s cool.” The red-head threw a glance over his shoulder; out the door; before pressing a soft kiss on the other’s lips.

“God, I missed you.”

A light laugh. “Dude, we saw each other yesterday.”

“I don’t care, I still missed you.”

“I take it this is because of Wendy?”

He hesitated before nodding. “I’m scared, man. She’s my ex-girlfriend and I’m-”

“Ex?”

Both boys jumped, turning. Sharon stood in the doorway, a glass of water in each hand. She sighed, walking into the room and handing a glass to each of them.

“Stanley, did you two break up again? Is that what this is about?”

The dark-haired boy looked down, nodding.

“Oh, baby. It’s alright. There are plenty of fish in the sea.” She crouched down to pull her son into a hug.

_I wonder what you’d be saying if you’d walked in a minute earlier and seen me with my lips on his._ A weird mix of emotions washed over him. Jealousy; a ‘get your hands off him, he’s mine’, guilt; for the misplaced jealousy, and longing; for wanting to be able to kiss him without worry what his parents, or anyone for that matter, might think.

Instead, of voicing any of these thoughts, Kyle imitated a fish over Sharon’s shoulder, which made Stan smile. He hoped it held it’s intended meaning; that he was one of those ‘fish in the sea’, and Stan didn’t just interpret it as him being weird.

Sharon pulled back, patting Stan’s hair. “Don’t worry. It’s not the end of the world. You’ll feel better soon.” She stood. “Look after him, Kyle.”

“Of course.”

When she left the room, Stan rolled his eyes before turning to the boy beside him.

“Does that happen often?”

“Shut up.” He punched him lightly on the shoulder. “So Kyle, you going to look after me?”

“Forever.”

Stan obviously hadn’t expected such a blunt answer, his face reddening considerably.

“What, did you have other plans?”

He smiled. “No. No I didn’t.” He leaned in for a kiss, but quickly pulled back. “We’re still on the bathroom floor.”

Kyle laughed. “That we are.”

Stan stood helping the other to his feet. “Shall we continue this in the bedroom?”

“Gladly.”

When they found themselves safely shut in Stan’s bedroom, Kyle jumped onto the bed, lying on his back. Stan wasted no time in climbing on top of him, pressing a fierce kiss to the other.

“Oh, and you’re not just one of the fish in the sea, you’re a whale.”

Kyle dodged the incoming kiss. “Dude. I’m sure that sounded romantic in your head.”

He sat up quickly and Kyle pushed himself up onto his elbow. “I-I… I meant, that, like, you’re bigger than the fish, like, more important. You could crush the fish. Y-You’re right there, in your face. A whale. You know how much I love whales. I-I wasn’t calling you fat! You’re not fat, you’re perfect, so perfect, I-Your body, it’s beautiful, I-“

Kyle couldn’t bear anymore of the rant, grinning and pulling the dark-haired boy back down. “I know what you meant, I just had to point it out,” he whispered. “You really think my body’s beautiful?”

He buried his face in the pillow beside Kyle. “Yes. Oh my god, I’m so embarrassed.”

The younger laughed. “You’re cute. And for the record, I think your body’s beautiful too.”

Stan rolled onto his back beside Kyle. “Fuck, I think that’s enough cheesiness for one day.

“Yeah? Well, let’s gather our seriousness and let’s go see Wendy.”

Stan groaned. “I’ll take the cheesiness, thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of fluffiness

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're enjoying!!


End file.
